Alt the suite life on deck
by episode editor
Summary: hi guys,i'm writting this story as an alt. reality where characters change, Zack and Bailey are twins, Cody isn't, catch the episode written But i say you watch the episode before reading it. Currentlly, pairing for season  are cailey and zack/random girl
1. Chapter 1

Alt. reality of suite life on deck

Bailey Martin and Zack Martin are twins and not Zack and Cody

Cody's new name is Cody Pickett and his appearance will be when his voice changed in "Lost at sea" and during the episodes, only his height and voice will change and clothing

Bailey Martin's previous boyfriend will be Lucas who will enter on board with Barbara and Bob.

Moose will be replaced by Ashton

I will edit the episode

Mr. Moseby was walking around the deck welcoming passengers. "Ah. I'm Marian Moseby, your cruise ship manager, welcome aboard," Mr. Moseby said to two of his passengers who were staring at him oddly or at least at his shorts. Mr. Moseby thought that they were admiring his shorts and said happily "You can get a pair like these at the closet deck, the shorts not the lights, hahaha" Mr. Moseby said laughing. The couple then left and London passed by shouting "Make way, London Tipton coming through". Mr. Moseby moved to avoid getting hit but the trolley the guy pushing (Okay, the scene is still same as the start) ran over Moseby's foot. "Argh, yow" Moseby said. "Oh, bumpy seats "London said and jumped off her luggage's.

"That was my foot" Moseby said. "Well, what was it doing under my trunk?" London asked. "Throbbing" Moseby said grinding his teeth in pain. "Moseby, enough of your problems, I'm on vacation, yay me" London said clapping her hands in her usual joyful manner. "Well, actually, yay you is actually attending seven seas high school. Now it may be on a cruise ship, but this is not a vacation. Now, your father put you on this ship so you can't run off to Paris for lunch and miss your afternoon classes," Moseby said. "I have afternoon classes? What next, classes in the morning" London said. "There, there London,the older I get, the more I realize that you have to look adversity in the eye and say, you don't scare me," Moseby said with a fierce expression. "Hey Mr. Moseby" two teens said. "Aahhhhh" Moseby screamed. "Moseby, you're shaking like a Chihuahua," Carey said. "Cold, sea breeze" Moseby whimpered. "Well, you probably shouldn't have left your pants in the drier so long" Carey said. "Hello Carey, boy and girl" Moseby said extending his hand for a handshake. "Did you miss us Mr. Moseby" Bailey asked. "Why yes, yes, yes, the last three months on this floating paradise have been sheer torture," Moseby replied with a sarcastic tone but no one else was getting a hint. "Well, your suffering's over," Zack said.

"Huh?" Moseby asked. "We're going to be attending seven seas high" Bailey said. "Huh?" Moseby asked terrified. "They said they're going to be attending seven seas high" London shouted at Moseby's face after moving from behind. "He's getting old" London whispered to the trio which is Carey, Bailey and Zack. "Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision but I can afford it with my employee discount, so how can I say no" Carey said. "Oh, like this NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moseby first talked pleasantly then shouted at all of them then ran out and overboard into the water.

"Took that better than I thought" Carey said.

*the theme song*

*The scene now changed to the sky deck*

"I can't believe that I can study oceanography on the ocean" Bailey said happily. "I'm going to study anatomy, starting with her" Zack said pointing on a babe on the deck. "A-hem" Carey coughed sternly. "I mean as my study partner" Zack continued nervously. "Uh-huh, come on" Carey said while pulling her kids with her down the flight of stairs. "You know, I really hope Mr. Moseby is okay" Carey said. "Yeah, it's almost like he wasn't happy to see us" Bailey said. Then, Mr. Moseby came, carried by something in a safety float with seaweed wrapped around him with one in his mouth. Moseby then spits it out and said "Not true, I was jumping for joy,". "Now, put me down!" Moseby shouted and was dropped onto the deck. "Aww, come on now pants, you know you're happy to see us" Zack said. "Yes, I'm smiling on the inside," Moseby said sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I swallowed a flounder," Moseby said walking away trying to cough out whatever he swallowed.

"Here's your seven seas high manual, don't lose it, it will be your life preserver" a lady said who was passing out manuals on the deck. The girl in front of her took it but then fell on the floor because it was too heavy. "Or your anchor" the same lady said. "Don't worry, your children are safe" The lady said trying to re-assure the parents of the girl. Then London walked towards the lady saying "Excuse me" to everyone she pushed out of the way. "Umm, is this were we get our assignments" London asked to the lady. "Yeah, but as you can see, there's a line" the lady said. "But as you can see, I don't care" London said. "My name is London Tipton" London introduced herself. "Oh" the lady said. "But let's not make a big deal that my daddy owns the boat" London said. "Deal, I will treat you the same as everyone else, BACK OF THE LINE" the lady said. London now have a freaked out face (at least it looked like one to me). "I mean If it's okay with you" the lady said. "It isn't " London said. "Then it's okay with me" the lady said.

About 10 minutes later,

"Check out our schedule, 8 O'clock, bingo, breakfast buffet, 9 O'clock, volleyball tournament and donuts, 10 O'clock, water sports and an omelet bar, man, I love this school" Zack said. "Zack, that's the passenger schedule, here's the student's schedule" Bailey said flipping the page for him. Zack slowly backed up his head and read "8 hours of school and a cheese sandwich" Zack said. "Attention, ten minutes to departure, All's ashore must be going ashore" a voice said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Carey said. "Goodbye" Bailey said in a tearful voice. "I'm going to miss you guys" Carey said opening her arms for a hug. "I'm going to miss you too" Bailey hugged Carey. "What am I going to without you" Carey said tearfully. "Don't worry ma, I've prepared 6 months of casserole, they're in the freezer, heat it 30 to 45 minutes and no it doesn't include defrosting time" Bailey said. Carey then tried to give Zack a hug but he said "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore" Zack said. "I know its just, I'm going to miss you guys so much, I just don't know whats going to happen to my when you guys grow up, you don't need me to tie your shoes, to wear your sweaters which you really should be wearing because it's really breezy here on this deck, sorry, force of habbit" Carey said. "Well, bye Zack" Carey said extending her hand for a hand shake. "Well bye mom" Zack said shaking her hand but when Carey tried to leave, Zack held on to her hand. "Buddy are you sure you're okay?"Carey asked. "Yeah, sure, no problem, just excited, see ya" Zack said. Carey the left but Zack was still holding her hand. "Mommy, please don't go" Zack cried rushing to hug his mother.

*Scene switches to London's room*

"Ugh, how hideous," London commented as she entered her room. "Oh, you do not like your room?" the other girl asked. "No, your clothes, man, I really need to talk to daddy about these hideous maid outfits" London said. "Oh no, no, no, no, I'm Padma, your room-mate" Padma said as she introduced herself. "Isn't it bad enough that daddy's making me go to this stupid sea school, but he's making me share a room with a maid" London said with a terrified expression. " No, student" Padma said. "Student maid?" London said with the same face. "Oh, I hate training a new maid" London said sitting down. "And I hate rooming with stuck up snobs, so I guess we both have to (something, I couldn't understand what she said, you have to watch the episode to find out)," Padma said. "Look, I need my own room, oh, idea, why don't you drop out" London suggested. "Oh, better idea, why don't you drop dead?" Padma countered and London backed away gasping. "And there is nothing you can do that will make me drop out of this school" Padma said. London looked down, then at her jewelry box then looked at Padma and said "Really?" and Padma nodded her head with an uncertain look on her face. London then opened her jewelry box and said "Pick one from the top or two from the bottom," London said and made a gesture of pulling Padma while Padma walked toward London.

Outside

"I'm filthy rich, I'm filthy rich, oh, hold that plank(or something, I swear, that girl speaks weirdly), I've got things to buy" Padma shouted walking past. Then, Zack and Bailey walked past her into their corridor. "Right, Bailey, here's the plan, you go to this empty room, here and change to your boy's outfit," Zack instructed. "Right, and you'll keep watch outside," Bailey asked. "Yup, then we go our separate ways, now hurry" Zack said pushing Bailey in. "What the heck," Zack said and walked into the cabin opposite of the one Bailey walked into. "Oh hey, whats up?" Zack asked to the blond guy in the room. "Hi, my name's Cody Pickett, nice to meet you" Cody said putting his hand out for a hand shake. "Ah-ha- achoo, nice to meet you" Zack said putting his hand out for a hand shake but Cody withdrew his. "Man, you are a neat freak aren't you, great after being with one for 15 years, I get stuck with another one" Zack said. "Well, I went to three boarding schools before and all of them are untidy, and after 16 years (In my version, Cody is a few months older than Zack)," Cody said. "Great, I get the feeling that we are not going to get along very well," Zack said. "Why can't I just have someone tidy as a roommate, is that so much to ask for?" Cody said to the window. "Hey, you left a wig here" Zack said picking up something which is soft yellow mixed with beige. "Hey, put Hachi alone (I like than movie Hachiko)" Cody said snatching Hachi away from Zack. "You're allowed to bring pets to the ship?" Zack asked in awe. "Yes, in the guide lines by Mr. Tipton," Cody said and quoted "All students are allowed to keep 2 birds, or a dog or puppy or any other pet animals". "Man, wish I got a pet" Zack said. "Right, so just don't cross the boundary of the room" Cody said walking out with Hachi. "Right you got it, wait, Bailey" Zack said running towards his sister's room.

When Zack entered Bailey's room, there was a big plump guy with an afro. "Dude, this my sis… I mean my brother come out of the bathroom yet?" Zack asked. "There's no one in there right?" Woody asked. "Okay I'm done, Holy shit, what happened in here" Bailey asked as she came out of the bathroom as a dude. "Hi, I'm your room-mate, Woody" Woody introduced himself and held out his hands for a handshake but not before he sneezed and wiped it with his hand. "Right, and I'm Bailey" Bailey said but she shook his wrist instead of his hand.

"Man, you are of those neat freaks aren't you?" Woody asked. "I'm not a neat freak" Bailey said. "Man, why do I get a neat freak, I want someone messy and cool, like your brother, Zack here" Woody complained. "Great, just stay in your area and I stay in mine" Bailey said. Then, the door opened and Cody stormed inside saying "Zack, where is my wallet?". "Right, umm… about that, I don't have it, it's umm in my sister's bad here" Zack said nervously and tossing the wallet onto Bailey's bag. Cody then took his wallet back but not before taking hitting Zack on the back of his head and then leaving the room. "Really, Zack, taking something that doesn't belong to you on your first day?" Bailey said. "Man, I wish you were like him" Woody said. "And I'd rather not be" Bailey said leaving the room.

*Scene changes to outside the cabin*

Outside, Cody was playing with his dog. "Hi Cody, my name's Bailey" Bailey introduced herself. "Nice, to meet you" Cody said. Then, Hachi ran at Bailey and almost knocked her off her feet. "Cute puppy, whats its name?" Bailey asked giggling. "It's Hachi," Cody said putting Hachi into Bailey's hand and Hachi licked Bailey's face all wet. "Aww, stop it, it tickles" Bailey said giggling. "hey, it likes you, " Cody said laughing. "Any way, I'm sorry about my brother, he's as immature a ever" Bailey apologized still giggling. "Don't worry, it's not your fault, anyway, I noticed that your brother called you his sister, why?" Cody asked. "Umm… maybe it's because I use lotion and conditioner and stuff like that, umm.. like a girl?" Bailey answered, furious at her brother. "Damn it Zack, why can't you ever try to keep a secret" Bailey thought angrily. "Well, then I'm not the only one who uses these type of things" Cody said laughing again. "Wait, you also use all this stuff" Bailey. "Yup, and I'm not joking" Cody said. "Man, that is one girlish but cute boy, wait, did I say cute I mean argh.. who am I kidding, he's got eyes that can melt my heart, any day" Bailey thought. "Hello ? Bailey? Anyone in there?" Cody asked waving his hand in front of Bailey. "Huh, what happened?" Bailey asked. "Sorry, you kinda spaced out for a moment there." Cody said.

Woody and Zack walked out of the cabin.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Zack asked. "Oh umm…. Nothing just talking about his puppy, Hachi" Bailey replied still mad at Zack. "Guess what, Zack and I just farted a classical rock," Woody said. "Gross" both Bailey and Cody said at the same time. "That is it, I need to change room-mates with somebody tonight before Hachi and I die" Cody said walking away. "Hey, offended," Zack shouted down the hallway. "Don't worry, tonight it's stairway to heaven in your cabin," Woody said to Zack. "I'm so there" Zack said. "Well, at least it ain't in my cabin, maybe I won't be that bad inside now" Bailey took a whiff when she opened the door and nearly fainted in shock.

"Err… guys, you do know that you all are getting detention for not showing up in time for the presentation of our school?" Cody said as he came walking down the aisle. "What, detention on my first day? Nooo!" Zack and Woody shouted running down the aisle. "Nooooooo, detention for the first time in my life!" Bailey said panicking. "Well, you still have 20 minutes to get to class" Cody said. "So, whats the panic?" Bailey asked. "You don't know where it is and you need to collect your lockers" Cody said. "Damn… run" Bailey said sprinting down the aisle. "It's the other way," Cody said. "Now you tell me" Bailey said running back. "Now you tell us" Zack and Woody were running back towards him. "Hmm, morons" Cody said walking slowly then taking a turn opposite to Bailey's, Zack's, and Woody's.

"Hey, guys, wow, it took you 12 minutes and 13 seconds and 50 mili-seconds" Cody calculated. "How did you get here so fast" Zack asked panting. "Simple, you guys were supposed to go right, but you're ran left then around the diameter of the boat" Cody said. "Or he's super man, please don't hurt me" Woody said. All Cody did was look at him weirdly. "Any way, go get your lockers" Cody said shooing them in a direction. "Thanks Cody" Bailey said walking down. "Dude, you're supposed to be a guy, remember" Zack said. "Yeah, but I can't help it" Bailey said. "Whatever, don't blame me if you get kicked out" Zack said. "Fine" Bailey said. Cody on the other hand was thinking "Weird, did that Bailey guy just sound like a girl, heh, must be my imagination" Cody said walking into class.

At the biology lab…

"Then why do they call it a purser," London was asking. "I do not know but I do know that it is not his job to hold your purse" the lady from before said. "Fine, then you hold it" London said shoving her bad at the lady. "Good grief, what is in this?" the lady asked. "My allowance" London said cheerfully. The lady then gave the bag back to London and said "Moving on, this is the stae of the art marine biology lab" The lady said. "Which my daddy paid for" London shouted and then whispered "Can I go now?". "No" the lady replied. "Now if you will all follow me, we will all go up one deck to the planetarium" The lady said. "I don't know what it is but my daddy paid for it" London shouted again and then said "Can I go now?". "No and nothing would make me happier" the lady replied and then escorted the rest of the class out. "Hey, you wanna feed the octopus?" Woody asked Zack. "Yeah" Zack replied. Bailey on the other hand moved closer to Cody. "Man that is one good looking Saflepod(or whatever Cody said in the original episode) " Cody said. "Yeah, and did you know that they are highly intelligent creatures, they can be taught to open jars," Bailey commented. "Stupid jar" Zack said trying to open the jar with Woody. "We can get a hammer" Woody said. "Yes" Zack agreed.

"Man, Woody, right!" Zack whispered to Bailey. "You want him, we can switch roommates, you take Woody, I take Cody" Bailey suggested. "Deal" Zack said. Woody was picking the octopus from the water and said "Look, it's soo mushy" Woody said. "Yeah, and delicate" Cody said and just as he said it, the octopus sprayed its ink onto Woody's face and shirt. Woody then threw the octopus at Zack who also go sprayed before throwing it back into the water. "Maybe they're in still in the lab" someone's voice said. "What in the world is going on here?" the lady said. "Nothing Miss Tutweiller" Cody said. "Right, just come along kids" Miss. Tutweiller said ushering them out of the lab.

*Back at the cabin*

"Come on, how long does it take for you just to rinse off those ink" Bailey shouted. "Just give me a moment, I need to… hey, my donut" Woody said. "You're eating in there?" Bailey asked. "No!" Woody said as he came out with a mouth full of jam. "Hey did you guys see Cody, he's not in our cabin" Zack said. "Well, what is he's lost in the ship, or eaten by the kraken" Woody suggested. "I'm pretty sure krakens don't exist Woody" Bailey said. "Well, in cartoons they do" Woody said. "Any way, can you stay with Zack until I graduate to college Woody," Bailey asked. "I don't know" Woody answered. "I'll give you a cherry popsicle," Bailey said. "Done" Woody said. "Nice, now all we have to do is confirm with Cody," Zack said. "Yeah, what do you need to confirm with me?" A voice shouted from outside. All three of them turned around to find Cody carrying bags of cement. "Why do you have cement?" Bailey asked. "Simple, I plan to build a partition to separate me and Zack from staying together because he is disgusting" Cody said. "Well, no need, how would you feel like staying with me until I graduate to college?" Bailey asked. "Are you dirty and disgusting like them?" Cody asked pointing at Zack and Woody. "Nope, I am very tidy" Bailey said. "Really, what is your GPA then?" Cody asked. "3.75" Bailey said. "Mine is 76" Zack said. "And mine is 72" Woody added. But all Cody did was to give them a weird look. "Here you go" Bailey said giving Cody her report card. "Okay, good, good, good, not good, well, okay, you can stay with me" Cody said. "Why did you say not good?" Bailey asked a little bit offended. "You beat me in physics" Cody said dragging the cement back with him. "Well, Bailey, looks like you got some serious competition," Zack said. "What did I even do?" Bailey asked dragging her back pack and luggage with her. "Cody, why do you have cement with you" Mr. Moseby shouted.

In the afternoon, the gang was hanging out in the recreational area. "Hey, you wanna go play some laser tag" Woody asked Cody. "For the last time, no, I want to finish reading my Biology book," Cody said. Mean while, Zack and Bailey were playing pool. "Man, I can't believe you want to room with that nerd" Zack said. "Well, it's better than rooming with your two" Bailey said. "Why can't we get along like them" Woody complained. "Because, we are nothing alike" Cody said. "Yeah, but opposites attract" Woody argued crossing his arms. "Yeah, as in protons attract electrons, not friendship" Cody said. "You are impossible" Woody said storming off. "I hate this stupid sea school and I hate this stupid boat" London said walking in. "Hey look, countsy(or what Zack said) raiders game is open" Zack said rushing off. "I love this stupid sea school" London said. "Dibs on the cool head phones, they match my outfit" London shouted. "You playing?" Bailey asked. "No, I got to study for our next two weeks exams" Cody said. "Man, he sure studies more than you do" Zack said. "Attention, we will now conduct our first lifeboat drill, report to your assigned master station" the voice said and rang 3 bells. After a while, Zack, Bailey and London stopped playing. "Boy, that's a loud bell, I can barely hear myself not think" London said frowning. "What does 3 bells mean" Bailey asked. "Let's see, 1 bell for breakfast, 2 bell for lunch, and 3 bells for sinking ship" Cody said. And at that the three of them screamed. "Sinking ship, which way do we run" Zack asked. "Port" Cody replied still reading the biology book. "Run !" London shouted. "In a moment" Cody said said. "London, the other port" Zack shouted and London ran towards his voice. "Hurry, the water is already tipping over" London said. "No, you just broke your heels" Bailey said. "Even worse" London said. "Look, life jackets" Zack said and everyone rushed to put on one. "Ugh, are they all orange, I need to change" London said pushing the life jacket away. Bailey then pushed the life jacket back on London. "Look an exit," Zack said and all three of them rushed towards the exit. "One at a time" Zack said and every one said right but at the end all three of them still rushed out, pushed the door open and tripped over the railings and then fell towards the water.

"We fell overboard" Zack said. "Why is the ocean so hot?" London asked. "Probably because it's a hot tub" Moseby said. Zack and Bailey stopped struggling but London asked "Why is there a hot tub at the middle of the ocean?" while Moseby rolled his eyes. Then Bailey's cap came off and Zack handed it back to her and said "Dude, you're a girl". While, Miss Tutweiller dropped her clip board and Moseby groaned. "Really, that explains so much" Bailey said in a sarcastic tone but with a worried face.

Soon, all of them were out, the other students were sent back to whatever they were doing and Cody finally came out. "Miss Martin, why would you masquerade as a boy?" Miss. Tutweiller asked. "Well, I don't know" Bailey said. "Yes you do, it was the only way she could come to this school, I mean, she is meant to do more things than just a house wife. And seven seas high was Bailey's only chance to get away from the Tipton in Boston, and she can study to do what she wants to do for her whole life, and you can't just send her back to Boston" Zack said. "Well Bailey, your application form was by far the second most impressive" Miss Tutweiller said. "Wait, what, my application form was about barnacle reproduction and I added pictures, come on whose could be better" Bailey asked. "Who else than one of the top 197 students in his grade in the world, Cody Pickett, over there" Mr. Moseby said. "Oh come on" Bailey groaned. "Well, she can still stay in my room, if she wants to" Woody said. "We agreed to switch roommates, remember, " Bailey said. "Dang it, but that was before I found out you were a girl" Woody said. "Still no," Bailey said. "What about Cody's cabin, Cody could switch out of his cabin to join with Woody and I can stay in my cabin with Bailey" Zack suggested. "No, the rules released by the ministry of education has denied boy-girl cabin sharing even if it was siblings" Cody pointed out. "Please be quiet" Zack said. "We'd love for you to stay, but unfortunately, all of the cabin is filled and we don't have a place for you to stay, every girl has a roommate" Miss Tutweiller said.

"Except for me" London said. "Aww… London, thank you, thank you" Bailey said. "Huh?" London asked confused. "London, so nice of you to offer to share your room with Bailey" Moseby said. "I wasn't offering, I was gloating," London said. "Here's a diamond necklace, drop out" London said removing her necklace and giving it to Bailey. "I wouldn't drop out of this school even for all of the money in the world" Bailey said. "I can get that" London pointed out. "No, I want to stay here and be you B.F.F." Bailey said hugging London. "Get O-F-F" London shouted. "I will not share a room" London whimpered. "Well, you will if you want to stay in the school" Moseby said. "I don't, hasn't anyone been listening to a single word I said, STUPID-SEA-SCHOOL" London said and quoted. Oh it's just a big pain in the butt. London then threw her towel off the ground and walked away with the octopus from before stuck to her butt.

*At night*

"Mr. Moseby, read this note from London" Miss. Tutweiller said. Mr. Moseby groaned, took the note and then read out loud "I can't take it any more, no one understands me, no one cares about me…" Mr. Moseby read then glared at Miss Tutweiller for holding his arm then continued reading "I am going to a place where no one will find me, P.S., please send by bags to Parrot island even though that is not where I'm going". "What are we going to do" Miss Tutweiller asked. "Mr. Tipton will not like me loosing his daughter on the first day of school" Miss Tutweiller said. "Oh relax, the point on putting London on this boat is that there is no way out of it" Moseby said. "Yes, your right" Miss Tutweiller said. Then, they heard the noise of a helicopter above their head. "Except my helicopter" Miss Tutweiller continued. "Ah, my word, " Moseby shouted, then snatched a man's binoculars and looked up. "The pilot is wearing London's diamond necklace" Moseby said. "Turn that copter around, you are so on report, Frank, Frank !, Frank !" Moseby shouted then walking forward and eventually tripping over board again. "Man overboard, again" Miss Tutweiller shouted.

Note: please leave a review or a comment. So, what do you think ? I will release another one I think about next week at max.


	2. parrot island

Parrot Island

Hi guys, it's me again, I swear it took me 15 minutes just to type down a 1 minute part, but here it is at last. Enjoy. Oh yeah, change Lucas to Moose.

"It's all my fault London left" Bailey sighed. "No it's not" Zack comforted. For a moment, Bailey looked a little bit more relieved. "She hated a lot of things on this boat besides you" Zack continued and now, Bailey looked devastated. "That came out wrong" Zack said. "There you go Bailey, I ordered a pineapple (seriously, seaweed and broccoli sounds disgusting, besides, I hate broccoli) smoothie," Cody said. "Why are there two straws?" Zack asked. "To share it" Cody said as though it wasn't obvious. "Hey, my sister is a lot smarter than she looks, and she will not fall for some corny invite" Zack said to no one in particular but when he turned around, both Bailey and Cody were already sharing the drink. "Great, they're flirting with each other," Zack said. Near them, both Moseby and Tutweiller were walking in opposite directions and bumped into each other. "Oh, would you pace to your right" Moseby asked angrily. "This is my right, and if you had meant, your right, you should've said your right and I would have done it right, all right?" Tutweiller countered angrily as well. Then, Moseby's phone rang and he picked it up. "Finally, yes, Captain, I know you are very busy on something very important, oh really, miniature golf, would you excuz..psh, psh, psh (or what he said when Tutweiller grabbed his arm to hearthe conversaton) " Moseby said and pushed Tutweiller away. "Really, you two putted the clown hole? Uh," Moseby said. "Oh big deal, everyone knows you bank it off the big shoe" Tutweiller said but Moseby put the phone near his arm so the captain wouldn't hear. "Tell the captain we need to stop at parrot island" Tutweiller said. "Captain Lanceford, you need to turn the ship around, we're missing a student *pause in conversation* Oh, here's why you should care, the student is London Tipton," Moseby said. Then the ship turned and several people on the deck fell. "Ouch, that hurt, well, at least, that guy's not flirting with Bailey anymore" Zack said as he fell. But this time, Cody was kissing with Bailey. "Great, now they're kissing," Zack thought. "Come on guys, break it up, come on, I feel lonely" Zack said. "Huh?" Cody said as his and Bailey's lips parted. "Zack, you interrupted us" Bailey said. "Well, it's awkward for me you know" Zack said. "Wanna continue?" Cody asked Bailey. "Sure" Bailey said and they continued to kiss.

*theme song*

(in the entrance lobby)

Moseby was still trying to stop the passengers from arguing with him. "People, people, please, don't think of this as is an inconvenient delay, think of it as a bonus stop, on an island paradise and it won't cost you anything" Moseby explained. "No? I packed for Europe, not for the beach" an old lady said. "We have a large shopping mall afloat, you can buy something " Moseby said. "No? I'll just swim in my birthday suit." the lady said as she left. "Something tells me that the birthday suit needs ironing" Moseby said.

"Quiggins, Keblonski" Tutweiller said. "And the whole class is here except for Zack Martin" Tutweiller said. "Get used to that" Bailey added. Zack then rushed up from behind and said "Hi,". "Oh," Tutweiller said in a voice that sounded as though she was scared, well Zack scared her from behind. "Sorry, I overslept" Zack said. "We were in biology class" Bailey said. "Exactly" Zack said. "Anyway, this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island will present us with an educational opportunity" Tutweiller said. "We're going to learn how to surf" Zack said. "Yeah, Cowabanga, hand eleven," Woody said doing the motion as though he was surfing. "It's hang ten" Bailey pointed out. "Not when you got eleven toes," Woody said with a grin. "You got six toes on one foot," Zack asked disgusted. "Nope, 8 and 3" Woody corrected. "Ugh," everyone said and Cody and Bailey moved from behind Woody to behind Tutweiller.

"I meant an opportunity to study the history of the island, now parrot island was colonized," Tutweiller began. "By the British at the tail end of the age of exploration" Cody continued. "Well, to be more precise," Tutweiller said. "!762, Wednesday, around lunch" Bailey finished. "Thank you, now, let us take a look at this beautiful, lush paradise" Tutweiller said trying to hide the feeling that her students were smarter than she is. Everyone then went out to look at the island which was mostly by side a rocky desert. "Wow, I've got more green between my seventh and eighth toe" Woody said and everyone took a step backward from him.

*Everyone is now in parrot island (same as the episode)*

"Now, the reason that this island is a popular tourist are is *looks around but found nobody* or was is because of the rare parrot species Poisophilis insulis" Tutweiller began. "Which was not ingenious to these islands," Bailey continued. "It was introduced to this by the explorers coming back from the new world" Cody finished. "Bailey, Cody, your teaching my class, again" Tutweiller said with her teeth gritted. "Sorry ma'am" Bailey said. "The point is, this parrot is best known for its" Tutweiller began. Bailey then attempted to continue but Tutweiller said "beautiful plugent and unique mating call, ha, beat ya". Bailey then looked down on the ground in disappointment but then Cody put his arms comfortingly around Bailey and whispered "She forgot to mention that it eats quack seeds". Cody and Bailer were then giggling and Tutweiller glared at them. "Sorry" Cody mumbled and walked somewhere else. "Now then, we will operate on the buddy system, so pick your partners" Tutweiller said. Both Bailey and Zack rushed at Cody and said "Come on Buddy". "I called dibs" Zack said. "No, I saw him first" Bailey said. They then continued to pull Cody towards themselves while Cody was protesting "Guys, it's not like I'm the last fruit here you know". "Course you're not, excuse us for a while" Zack said. "Why are you hitting on Cody? You have a boyfriend, remember?" Zack asked. Bailey just looked up then smiled. "Moose?" Zack reminded. "I remember his name," Bailey said. "Look, before we left, I told him that I might find it hard to remember the feeling of our relationship and I might need to find a new boyfriend" Bailey said. "And what did he say?" Zack asked. "He laughed at me, but I took it as a go for it" Bailey continued.

*somewhere else on parrot island*

"Hey Mr. Moseby, wanna be my buddy, we're looking for the poisophilis insulis," Woody asked. "Mr. Moseby is busy" Tutweiller said. "Yes, I only and 3 hours to find the Londonous pain in the buttacous, so we can all keep our jobacous, sss, sss, sss" Moseby said before he walked away. "Excuse me, Mr."Moseby asked. "Pie" the guys said. "Mr. Pie" Moseby continued. "No, No, my name is Sids, I'm selling pie" Sid introduced himself. "Well, I'm not buying" Moseby said. "Oh dear, aren't we a bit cranky today" Sid said. "You know what would help with that?" Sid asked. "No,"Moseby said. "Pie" Sid said. "No, I'm looking for a young lady" Moseby said. "Aren't we all?" Sid asked. "Sorry, can't help you there" Sid asked. "You know where I can find the local police?" Moseby asked. "Absolutely," Sid said and removed his apron and baker cap and put on his police cap and a whistle.

"Counselor Sids at your service" Sid declared. "Oh, I'm looking for London Tipton" Moseby said. "I'll call you a cab" Sid said and went to a corner and blew his whistle. Sid then removed his police cap and put on his Taxi cab hat. "Fancy a ride, doctor?" Sid asked. "Oh, my word" Moseby remarked. "Come on, get in" Sid said ushering him into the taxi and then got on the bike itself. "Well, don't speed or you'll have to pull yourself over" Moseby joked. "Aargh, you let me do all the worrying sire" Sid said. "Ah, look around at what used to be lush parrot island" Sid said. "Okay, here we go, that'll be ten dollars" Sid said. "All you did was this" Moseby remarked. "Ten dollars" Sid said. Moseby just grunted and gave him ten dollars.

*Over at another part of Parrot Island*

Cody and Bailey were going around looking for Cody. Zack saw Cody and walked towards him. "Wow, you are just an incredible artist" Zack said. "Thanks, but I'm just trying to get my pen to work" Cody said and walked towards Bailey. "Can I borrow your pen?"Cody asked. "Sure, here you go" Bailey said. "Is your brother gay?"Cody whispered. "I'm just not sure now" Bailey replied. "Didn't you saw you had to go use the bathroom" Bailey asked Zack. "Yeah, but I'm not leaving you alone with Cody, lord knows what you're going to do with him, besides, the bathroom is just half a coconut." Zack said. "Actually it's a lot more comfortable than it looks, and those two palm leaves, surprisingly soft" Woody commented as he appeared behind them folding a news paper. Then they heard the barking of a dog. "Aww, look, it's a golden retriever, like Hachi" Cody said as he bent down to pick it up. "Well, it's definitely not Hachi, that's for sure" Cody said. "How do you know?" Bailey asked. "Well, it's a female" Cody said lifting it up. "Aww, it's so cute," Bailey said. "Here, have him, I don't think it belongs to anyone on this island" Cody said. "Aww, thanks, but what am I even going to call him" Bailey asked. "Oh, I know, I'll call him snowball" Bailey said cuddling him. "Guys, we leave in an hour, and I can't find London, or Mr. Moseby" Tutweiller said. "Since it's partly my fault London left, I'll help" Bailey said. "And I'll go with you" Zack said. "Thanks, I guess" Bailey said. "Why not just go to a police station" Cody asked. "Well, we haven't check there yet" Tutweiller said. "Well, get going then," Cody said. "Great, err.. aren't you coming" Bailey asked. "Huh, no,, I want to go get a book about the full History of Parrot Island" Cody said walking in another direction.

*Back to the local police station*

London was sitting on the bench playing a harmonica. Then the door opened and Sid walked in. "Oh, excuse me constable Sids," London began but then Moseby walked into the room. "Oh Moseby" London said. "Open this door immediately," Moseby said. "Aye sir" Sids said and opened the door. "Oh thank goodness, you're here to get me out" London said and ran forward for a hug but then Sids locked the door behind Moseby. "Or not" London said. "What possible reason do you have for imprisoning us" Moseby shouted. "Miss Tipton is the daughter of the man who cut down all of our trees which caused all of our parrots to flee to seal island which is now seal and parrot island" Sid replied angrily. "And the parrots leaving have devastated our tourist trade" Sid said. "But what did I do" Moseby asked. "You are obviously high up in the Tipton organization" Sid said. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, on the contrary, I am low, very very low, I'm merely a faceless part in a giant machine, on solo, I merely have to wear a name tag to show people who I am" Moseby said. "Daddy knows you, he loves you" London began. "Zit, zit, zit" Moseby said. "Neither one of you is getting out of here until reparations are made" Sid said. "Ah get it" Moseby said with a devious grin. "How much?" Mosby asked removing his wallet. "Ten million dollars" Sid declared. "Oh dear, all I have here is a paper clip and a Mr. Freezy cone club card, oh, 8 stamps" Moseby said giving Sid his card. "Oh, yummy," Sid said sarcastically throwing the card back at Moseby. "Argh, London, write the man a check" Moseby said. "No, now I demand to see a judge" London said. "Oh, of course you do" Sid said bending down. "I know how to handle these people," London said. "The honorable and judge Sids at your service" Sid said after changing his hat to the white lawyer hat thing. "He looks just like the other guy," London commented. "He is the other guy" Moseby screamed. "Oh you're right, oh he's good" London said. "London, have you called your father?" Moseby asked. "I tried, but he's at the Tipton space station and my new cell phone plan doesn't include the moon" London said. "Well, the captain said that I had to have you back in three hours, if not we'll be stuck here for who knows how long" Moseby said. Woody and Bailey were walking around shouting "London, where are you?" Bailey was shouting. "Hey, do I smell coconut cream pie?" Woody asked. "The best in the island, just 3 dollars a slice" Sid said offering him a slice. "But there's a dead fly on that" Wooded whined. "2 dollars a slice" Sid bargained. "Excuse me, but we're looking for our friend London Tipton," Bailey said. "Ah, taxi!" Sid shouted. "Ah, Fancy a ride, sire" Sid said now wearing a cowboy hat. "Why are you wearing your cowboy hat?" Woody asked.

Later, "Welcome to the hoose gall" Sid said closing the bars behind Bailey, Woody, London and Moseby. "Wow, you're worse rescuers than Moseby," London commented. "Why are you locking us up?" Bailey asked. "You can't arrest them for just knowing London" Moseby said. "Good point, aha, miss, I don't suppose you have a dog license," Sid said. "Oh no (or what the groaned)," Moseby and Woody groaned. "As a matter of fact, I do" Bailey said removing her license. "Oh!" Moseby and Woody asked in a happy voice. "Or so you do," Sid said grudgingly. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, I have something; this dog license is only valid in Boston," Sid declared. "But we, " Bailey began. "Ah, tell it to the judge, oh wait, you just did" Sid said gleefully. "Is there anything on this island you don't do?" Moseby asked sarcastically. "Well, I don't own the hat shop, that guy makes a killing" Sid said tearfully. Then, snowball got out. "Oh wait, I have an idea, here snowball," Bailey said.

*Scene switches to the Zack and Cody*

"Oh hey, any sign of London?" Cody asked. "No, I checked the beach, the bikini shop, and the cinema and also checked the sweet shop" Zack said panting. "And ?" Cody asked. "You know, you could at least help," Zack said. "I never agreed to" Cody replied. "You know, if I had the energy, I would smack you so hard," Zack said. Then Snowball barked. "Quiet dog, we're trying to find Moseby and London here" Zack said falling onto the ground. "Wait a minute, wasn't snowball with Bailey and Woody" Cody said. "I think he's trying to tell us something" Cody said. "Nah, he just wants my cotton candy which I got for a pretty cheap price" Zack said. "huh, Bailey, London, Woody, and Moseby are locked in jail and we need to rescue them," Cody said. "Man that is so cool, you can understand dogs?" Zack asked in awe. "What!, all I read was this note here" Cody said. Then the boat honked. "Dude, that boat leaves in 30 minutes, we'd better hurry" Zack said. "Come on snowball, take us to Bailey" Cody said. The dog just barked again. "Oh all right" Cody said and snatched Zack's cotton candy and fed a bit to Snowball before returning it to Zack who sniffed it and then took a bite. "Come on" Cody said walking away.

*At the prison*

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't made me room with Bailey over there," London complained. "Great, now instead of roommates, we're cell mates, does this make you happy, little miss covered in diamonds," Bailey asked angrily. "Is that an insult, because it sounds pretty good to me," London asked happily. Outside, "Lift me up" Zack said. "Why me, why not you?" Cody asked reading his book. "Because my sister and my friends are in there, and you barely even know them," Zack said. "What does that have to do with anything," Cody asked. "Oh will you just get up here" Moseby said angrily. Cody then closed his book then lifted Zack. "I knew my dog plan would work, dog is the best animal for fetch, and we just have to fetch those two" Bailey exclaimed happily. "Let me guess, you're favorite car is a horse" London said sarcastically. "Mr. Moseby, how did you get up here?" Zack asked. "I'm standing on Woody" Moseby said. "You could have removed your shoes you know" Woody complained on the ground on all fours. "How did you guys wind up in there" Zack asked. "Oh, it's a long story" Moseby said. "Well, can we save the chitchat for later," Cody complained. "Yeah, I'm with Cody on that" Woody agreed. "Look, you have to break us out of here" Moseby said. "Did you bring the proper tools?" Moseby asked. "No, unfortunately, the prison-break out-store was closed" Cody said. "Improvise people, I haven't changed my outfit in four hours" London complained. "Err, Mr. Moseby, he's kinda watching us at this point, do you think you can get off my back" Woody asked which prompted Moseby to jump off Woody. Outside, "Wait, that bird looks familiar" Cody said and walked away. "Hey, Cody wait, hey ahhh…" Zack screamed when Cody walked away and now, Zack is clinging onto the bars. "Wait, you know, this bar seems a little bit loose, I might be able to get in if I had the proper tools" Zack commented. "Crowbar?" a voice offered from behind. "Oh gladly, thanks," Zack said grabbing the bar with one hand but falling onto the ground. "Oh…" Zack said lowering his voice. In the jail, "Which part of rescuing don't you understand," London commented inside. "All of it, it's either rescuer or rescuing" Moseby said angrily. "Well, you're not good at either-er" London said. "Zack, whenever I pictured us in prison, I was always on the other side of the bar saying take the plea" Bailey said. The boat honked again. "Ah, the ship leaves in ten minutes" Moseby cried. "Constable Sids, constable Sids," Moseby shouted and Sid walked in a sporting outfit( Hey, check the episode, I just can't describe how stupid he looks). "I'm trying to teach a Polothy(sorry, what the guy said, because I can't hear it very well) class" Sid complained all sweaty. "Work from the core Gertrud, fell the burn" Sid commanded shaking his butt at the prisoners. "Sid, if you let us out, now, I will make arrangements for Tipton industries to make reparations for scaring off the parrots and cutting down the trees," Moseby bargained. "That's what your father did, that's horrible, I'd feel the same if I got candy for Haloween, and someone came up and took all of my candy, no wonder he put us in jail" Bailey said. "Eh, (Or that squeky noise he makes), not helping" Moseby said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to continue my Polothy, before my root canal, and conduct the orchestra for our little theatre production of where, oh where have our parrots gone" Sid said and marched off angrily. "Oh that's it, we're all going to die in here" Moseby said crying. "Oh no" Bailey said. "I'll comfort you, but anyway, we have to talk about that Cody boy" Zack said. "Oh, where did he go anyway?" Bailey asked. "I don't know, he went off looking at a bird, but you have a boyfriend" Zack said. "Oh please, Cody isn't looking to be in a relationship right now, he's got a family problem, and still trying to run away from that girl Barbara (Change Ashton to Barbara back,)" Moseby said. "How do you know" Zack asked. "For his application form, he sent us a paper about the evolution from Apes to men and also a novel containing his life story which I find very interesting" Moseby said. "Hey guys," Cody said walking in. "Cody, what are you doing here? Get us out," Zack said. "No, I'm going to wait for Sid so we can debate about this" Cody said taking a seat. "Look, the boat leaves in less than 10 minutes, so hurry" Moseby said. "The key is in his desk, open the drawer, get the master keys and bring it here" Bailey shouted. "I told you, that I'm going to talk to Sid about this," Cody said. "This is not the time to argue, just open the door," London said from the back. "No, I will not" Cody said. "But the ship's about to leave" Moseby said. "Nah, I told the captain that if he leaves the ship without me, he's going to get a bad job recommendation about leaving a passenger behind when he's fired" Cody said. "And?" Moseby asked. "He agreed to stay in this island for an extra day, and then he and his boys went to a club "La Parrota"" Cody said. "Great, you got him to stay an extra day while I only got 3 hours" Moseby complained.

"Anyway, I'm going for pizza, you guys want any?" Cody said. " Yeah, I'll have a large one" Woody shouted. "You got it" Cody said and walked out. "Man, can you believe this guy, he threatened the captain, there's no way you want to go out with him," Zack said. "Yeah, I guess you're right" Bailey said dejectedly. "And you are better off with Moose," Zack continued. "But, I still like Cody," Bailey said. "Have you two even been listening to a word I have been saying" Moseby said. "Yes, we have" Bailey said. "Hey guys, I'm back with one extra large pan of pizza" Cody said walking in. "Ah-ha, another one of you scum" Sid said walking in. "Ah yes, the man I was looking for, wait, aren't you the guy who sold my this book and also that postcard and also the hunting knife?" Cody asked. "Maybe" Sid said. "Cody, he does every job on this island except manage the hat shop" Moseby said. "right, so I demand to debate about this topic of imprisoning them" Cody said. "They destroyed our tourist trade" Sid said. "First off, according to this document, you signed that you agreed to hand this island over to make it to a paradise resort for a small investment of 2 million dollars" Cody said. "Yes, and he never started the construction and also scared our birds to seal island," Sid said. "That's true, but he also returned to you the island and took back the 2 million" Cody said. "Yes, and also cut down all of our trees, and scaring off all of the parrots" Sid said. "Then let me ask you a question, who was it that cut down the trees?" Cody asked. "It was him" Sid declared. "Really, look me in the eye and tell me who cut down the trees" Cody said. "Okay fine, it was me and the other islanders, you see, we heard that he might want to cut down the trees and all, so we decided to give him a surprise" Sid continued. "Ha, so these people here have the right to leave this island" Cody said. "They do, except I'm wondering why they're not leaving" Sid said. "You guys said you were imprisoned and couldn't leave this island" Cody said turning to the gang. "Look, I know you think you may be smart and all, but, we are behind bars" Zack said. "Yeah, behind bars from a furniture shop Parrota that cost only 20 dollars," Cody said. "Wait, how do you know," Moseby asked. "Simple, here read this tag" Cody said handing the tag to Moseby. "Fake prison bars, from Parrota, $20" Moseby read out loud. "But he locked it" Woody shouted. "But he didn't, did you even see him lock it" Cody asked. "No," London said. Bailey then slid the door open. "Really?" everyone except London, Cody and Sid said. "Run!" London said and ran out. "Not so fast, you have the right to leave, but can you leave in time?" Sid asked. "That's right, and London, I want you to write a check of 2 million dollars to this island for the replanting of trees," Cody said. "Fine, just get me out of here" London said writing a check of 2 million dollars and shoving it to Sid. "But how are we supposed to get the parrots back?" Sid asked.

"Simple, they never really left parrot island, the parrot species found in Seal island isn't the poisophilis insulis but the species Poisophilis i_nshulis, a very common species_" Cody said. "Your parrots, on the other hand, are just in the island off the coast which is part of Parrot island territory," Cody said. "Which means, you kept us in here for nothing?" Moseby asked. "Well, how do you know that they would come back" Sid asked ignoring Moseby. "Oh, I saw a parrot outside and it's right here" Cody said as he walked out and a baby parrot landed on his shoulder. "Great God of Jam, he's right" Sid said. "Oh very well, you can all leave," Sid said gesturing to them. "Aww…, Cody you saved us" Bailey said hugging him. "I guess," Cody said hugging her back. "Man, I love you for saving us" Zack said. "Okay, one question, are you gay?" Cody asked and Bailey giggles.

*The next day on the boat*

"London Tipton, we were worried sick about you, you're grounded" Tutweiller said. "Technically, you can only give detention, I can ground. You're grounded" Moseby said. "And so is your helicopter pilot" Tutweiller said. "Fine, I won't use my helicopter" London said taking out her cell phone. "Or your private submarine" Tutweiller continued. "Take it back down boys" London said to her phone. "Huh, I guess I'm stuck here" London sighed. "I know, I know, with me as your room mate," Bailey said from behind. "Yeah, that is depressing" London said. "But you did help us get out of the jail cell, even though Cody did most of the work" London said. "So, I guess that means we're okay" Bailey asked hopefully. "Sure, maybe sharing a room won't be so bad, I mean I could be like a sleepover everyday" London said. "I'll be the big sister you never had" London said with a smile. "Actually, that job goes to Maddie," Bailey said. "Okay, I'll be the snobbish big sister you never had," London said. "Okay," Bailey said. "Come on, let's go down to the mall deck to buy a whole new wardrobe," London said. "For me, oh London, you don't have to buy me a whole new wardrobe" Bailey said. "I was talking about me," London said. "Then why do you need me to go along" Bailey asked. "Somebody has to tell me how great I look and I am not carrying my mirror with me again" London said dragging Bailey along. "You know, you remind me of that girl Bailey who used to be the producer of yay me" London said. "That was me(hey, remember I substituted Bailey with Cody, so it only makes sense that it was Bailey then who did the Yay me shows, and also the potato maker (random))" Bailey said. "Okay, moving on" London said. Later, Moseby was lounging on a chair reading the newspaper saying "Oh look, they started replanting the trees on parrot island, ah and not only that, some of the parrots have started to return, Lovely" and then turned the page. "Ah look, there's a lovely shaded area where some dogs are resting," Moseby said showing it to Snowball. Snowball then barked a few times. "Really, is that your mother," Moseby said. "Well, you have her fur" Moseby said. ( well, I can't really type down the last part because it would be insulting to say dog meat breath)

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of suite life on deck, I actually originally planned to take a day off before starting a new story, but I guess I got carried away. Ha ha. Oh yeah, can some one tell me how to edit episode 12, "The mommy and the Swami" or should I just leave it alone


	3. Broke 'N' YoYo

Hey guys, now I'm going to write the third chapter "**Broke 'N' Yo-Yo**"" but I need to say that I'm going to change Cody's name from Cody Pickett to Cody Hunt. I got the name hunt because I've been trying real hard to find an occupation for his parents and I've finally come up with a good one, but it'll be a surprise. I got the name hunt from the Book "The Artic adventures" by williard price.

It was morning, and a lot people were crowding over the easy squezy. Then, Moseby walked onto the sky deck, groaned and said "What is all this commotion?". "Well, everyone wants a banana Fonana smoothie, It's like drinking happiness" Bailey said grinning. "Oh, how good can it be?" Moseby asked taking Bailey's smoothie and sipping it. "Sweet mama from Oklahoma, it is good," Moseby remarked taking another sip and another till he's drinking it. "Err… dude, you can give it back now, dude, you're borgarding all of the Fonana" Bailey said. "Hey give it back" Bailey said. "Oh, it's life drinking a mother's love" Moseby said dreamily and running away with Bailey's cup while she just stood there shocked.

"My good man, get these lovely ladies a smoothie of their choice," Zack said after rapping the table. All of the girls just stared at him. "I mean besides me," Zack continued and all of the girls giggled. "And uhh, put it on my card," Zack said handing the dude a card. "Man, do I love these student cash cards," Zack said as he approached Bailey. "Zack, you can only use it for, meals, books and other necessities," Bailey said. "These ladies are necessities" Zack said. "I can eat and read when I'm old" Zack said. "Really?" Bailey said groaning.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Cody asked popping up from behind. "Oh hey Cody, Zack here is using his student cash cards as a way to impress women," Bailey said. "Hey, women are necessities" Zack said. "Really, the maximum a guy needs is just one girlfriend" Cody said. "See" Bailey said. "Yeah, yeah, that's you" Zack said pushing aside that comment. "Right, anyway, did you guys see a guy shorter than me always holding a yo-yo," Cody asked. "No, why who is he?" Bailey said. "Right, he's an old friend of mine, whom I didn't see since that accident," Cody said. "What accident?" Zack asked. "None of your business" Cody said.

Just then a kid come up and started flinging his yo-yo in front of the gang. "Hey, did you see a blond guy, hair covering his eyes, one of the top 180 smartest students," the guy said. "Wait, my rankings went up?" Cody asked. "Yeah, a couple kids from New Zealand and Tokyo failed an exam and a kid from Mexico died," the guy said. "Nice, woo, anyway, how's life Yohan," Cody said. "Good Cody, still on about that dream of yours?" Yohan asked. "Yes, and that's why I need your help for next week's yo-yo contest," Cody said. "Sure I'll help you; I mean you did help me escape all those rhino and that weird ostrich," Yohan said. "Thanks man, that means a lot to me," Cody said. "But, I might participate," Yohan said. "What do you even need the money for?" Cody asked surprised. "Good point, I still have that million dollar from last 3 years yolympics" Yohan said. "Great, we can practice in my cabin" Cody said. "Just lead the way" Yohan said. Meanwhile, Zack got distracted by another girl. "You are adorable, go buy yourself a coral paper weight" Zack said giving the girl his card.

*Enter theme song*

In London and Bailey's room, Bailey walked in and found London partially in the closet "Err… what are you doing?" Bailey asked. "These closets are way too small" London complained. "I believe that that is my closet" Bailey said. "If you take it, all I'll have left is that hook" Bailey pointed out. "Uh, I'm going to need that," London said and posted a picture of herself on the wall. "Hi picture of me" London greeted to the wall. "I hate to be pushy, but I believe that this room is supposed to be half mine" Bailey said. "That sounds like math, not my thing" London said. Bailey then pulled open the drawers of her desk and found some shoes. "What re your shoes doing in my desk?" Bailey asked. "Where are my textbooks?" Bailey asked again. "I put them in the little cubby hole" London said pointing towards the porthole. "That's the port hole" Bailey said now getting mad. "You dumped my school books down into the ocean!" Bailey asked. "Maybe a school official will find them. School-fish, get it?" London asked laughing. "Yeah, I get it," Bailey said sarcastically. "Good, can you explain it to me?" London asked. Bailey then turned around getting a headache.

"Hey Yohan, can you teach me some moves for the yo-yo contest," Zack asked. "Well, I'm supposed to be helping Cody, but I suppose I could help you during while Cody is scuba diving," Yohan said. "Yes, one thousand dollars, here I come," Zack said. "But what's in it for me" Yohan asked. "Well, what do you want," Zack asked. "I want half the money if you win," Yohan said. "Deal" Zack said sealing it with a hand-shake. "And, I want to take your sister for a date," Yohan continued. "Oh sure, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Zack said. "Great," Yohan said.

"Hiya, what are you talking about?" Bailey asked. "Oh nothing," Zack said pushing Yohan off in another direction. And then a guy brings up a covered plate and Zack began to flirt with the girl he was with. "Hey babe, wanna try a chocolate covered lobster?" Zack asked flirtatiously. "Sounds gross, but kay," the girl said. "Err.. Zack, you really shouldn't be using up your cash cards on those stupid stuff," Bailey said. "Here are your monogram golf clubs" a guy said. "And why are you bringing them to me and not my robot catty" Zack asked. The guy just sighed and brought the club somewhere else.

Back in London and bailey's room, London was meditating and chanting "Ohm, Money, ohm, money". Then Bailey entered and was shocked by the new interior decoration. "What the heck happened to our room? " Bailey asked. "You said to split it in half, so the bottom half is mine, and the top part is yours" London said. "You mean the air?" Bailey asked. "No silly, I made you a custom made loft (or what London said)," London said pointing towards an upper part of the bed room. "How the hell and I supposed to get up there," Bailey asked amazed. "On your custom made, ladder," London said showing her to a ladder which has a clothing on it but London simply tossed it away. "Now get up there, and give'em a ride girl" London said after attaching the ladder to the top part of the room. "Believe me, you are going to love it, you have a balcony and a great view" London said. "Of what?" Bailey asked angrily while bending half her body down. "Of me!" London said pointing towards herself. "Yeah, ow" Bailey said after hitting her head on the ceiling. "Careful, don't dent the ceiling," London said.

On the sky deck at night, Zack was partying on the sky deck with a bunch of girls. "Hey Zack, did you see Cody?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, Yohan invited him with a couple of guys and girls to see his yo-yo collection, I hear it's huge" Zack said. "This party is awesome Zack" a girl said. "Wait a minute, you threw this party?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, we're celebrating, Annie turns 15 in 3 and the half months" Zack said gesturing towards a girl and then hi-fiving her. "I swiped this card, and the machine just laughed," a guy said and laughed. "Seriously, you maxed your card" the guy said. "You maxed out your card?" Bailey asked shocked. "No, I used up all of the money on yours, I maxed out mine yesterday," Zack said. "And this is yours, is it a snow-flake, is it a butterfly, NO!" the guy said after cutting Cody's card and giving it to him. "You took my card!" Bailey asked. "Well, you left it lying around" Zack argued. "It was in my purse, under my pillow, guarded my Mr. snuggle bear" Bailey shouted outraged. "Well, he didn't put up much of a fight," Zack said. Bailey then turned around, walked away, then turn around and shouted "Zack ,that was all the money we had for food, and this entire semester" Bailey shouted. "Well, why didn't you tell me that before I took your card," Zack asked. Bailey then slowly approached Zack angrily. "Hey, Bailey, are you giving me a hug? Bailey?" Zack asked before running away with Bailey at his tails.

Later at night in London and Bailey's room, Bailey was tossing about her bed and shouting ow in pain. At last, she bumped her head and sat up partially, and said "Ugh, this is torture! It's so stuffy up here," Bailey said. "Ow!" Bailey said after bumping her head onto the ceiling. London then turned about, sat up, yawned and then clapped her hands and said "Could you please keep it down with the hours, I'm trying to sleep" London said. "Well, I'm sorry if my cries of pain are keeping you awake" Bailey apologized sarcastically. "Hey, it's no bed of roses down here either, well, actually it is," London said. "My mattress are stuffed with rose petals" London said bouncing on the bed. "That's it London, this isn't easy for me to say and I don't like to complain, I really want us to be friends, but god damn it, I'm just going to say it," Bailey started but stopped because she heard a snore but what do you know, London is deeply asleep downstairs. "I need to get to my point faster" Bailey complained and sat down on the bed.

"At least I bought these custom made fishing poles before I maxed out your card" Zack said. "Great thinking ahead Zack" Bailey said with her back hurting. "Whoop, I got a bite, here comes dinner baby," Zack shouted and reeled in the line but up came a hat. "Great, you caught the speckled sun-hat" Bailey said. "Here's an idea, why don't you go to Piper and get back that expensive watch you bought her, and return it and with that money, we can it something that isn't made of straw," Bailey said gesturing towards the hat. "Hey Piper, funny story, really funny," Zack shouted. "I love a funny story" Piper said. "I need the watch back" Zack said. "Yeah, I don't get it" Piper said. "That's the thing, you don't get it, I really need the watch back" Zack said. "Fine," Piper said angrily and ripped out the watch, threw it onto the ground, and stomped on it and then walked away "And to think I paid for those flamenco lessons" Zack said.

"Zack, Cody, I had some passenger complaints about their hat being fished away by fishing hooks, Any thoughts?" Moseby said. "Love the yellow jacket" Zack said. "It's Zack's fault, he used up all of the money on the students card for the entire semester" Bailey complained. "Now we're broke and hungry" Bailey said. "Boys and girls, we've known each other for a very long time, and as you can see, I am nothing if not reasonable," Moseby said sipping his smoothie. "So, you'll put some money on our cards," Zack pleaded and Moseby started laughing. "No, I have a better idea," Moseby said after some time.

"Hey bus boy, clean up that mess" a guy said after a customer spilled his drink. Zack then turned around grumpily and walked towards the spill. "Oh and when you're done with that, some kid puked by the pool" the same guy (We're going to call him Phil). "Isn't that the towel girl's job," Zack complained. "Actually, he puked up a smoothie, so that's all you," Bailey said throwing Zack a towel. Bailey then continued to pick up towels of customers disgusted. "This job stinks" Bailey said. "Thanks to you, I'm a human hamper," Bailey said. "Hey towel girl" some dude shouted. "Oh, this smells like armpits" Bailey said throwing it away. "Oh quit complaining, these customers are driving me crazy," Zack said. "I wanted a large, not a small, you forgot the coconut shavings, there's a toe-nail clipping in my drink" Zack said in a high-pitched voice. "Right, don't care, and I need to use the bathroom," Bailey said running off to the bathroom. "Hey guys, I heard you got jobs, congrats" Cody said with a box of donut and 4 coffees. "Okay, employee break" Phil shouted. "Nice, breakfast" Zack said chewing hungrily at a donut and slurping the coffee. "Ugh, my back hurts" Bailey said walking out of the bathroom. "What happened to you?" Cody asked. "What happened is that I'm living on a bookshelf, and that I've turned into a human question mark" Bailey complained. "Poor thing, let me help you," Cody said pushing Bailey's back straight. "Ow" Bailey complained. Cody just twisted it into another position and then back straight while Bailey was ow-ing. "Wow, thanks Cody" Bailey said gratefully. "You know you're welcome" Cody said drinking his coffee. "And you do know that Zack's eating your donut," Bailey pointed out. "Yeah, I brought it for you guys, and I heard you got a job, congrats" Cody said. "No, it's not congrats, Zack here finished all the money in my student cash card, and also his, and now's I'm stuck on this stupid job," Bailey complained chewing slowly on a donut. "Hey, not my fault" Zack said. "Here, I'll take your job for you, and you take my student cash card" Cody said handing Bailey his card. "Oh no, I couldn't" Bailey said.

"Why not, I mean if you have to have a job, at least pick one that a girl can work, and not a towel girl" Cody pointed out. "Hey, what are you doing sis, take it" Zack whispered but got hit on the arm by Bailey. "Thanks, I'll try to return to you the favor" Bailey said. "just forget about it" Cody said taking the towel from Bailey. "Hey towel girl" another dude shouted and threw another towel at her. "Rude much" Bailey shouted. "Ugh, this one smells like sweat" Cody said. "Wait, where did you get those bruises?" Zack asked, now on his 5th donut. "Some idiot, threw his or her books at me while I was scuba diving," Cody said and Bailey paled. "Anyway, I got the 4th coffee here to throw it at that person" Cody said lifting a cup up. "Umm… maybe you really shouldn't go to that level" Bailey said trying to calm him down. "Calm? I came up when my oxygen is almost depleted, and then I'm sent back down to the water, how can I be calm!" Cody asked taking another sip of his coffee. "Good point, London threw the books" Bailey said. "Fine, where is that girl?" Cody asked. "Umm… London's dad has the ability to make a person disappear without a trace," Zack pointed out. "So what? That doesn't mean… oh" Cody said as he realized what the twins were saying. "So, I'm afraid you can't harm her without disappearing, like on time, I heard that a guy got lost in Africa and got eaten by snakes," Bailey said. "Hmm.. Africa, yeah, I could get some rare species of animals there for my uncle" Cody pondered but got whacked on the arm by Bailey. "What?" Cody asked. "All right, employee's break is over, get back to work," Phil shouted.

"Oh boy, I can't wait" Moseby said walking out and taking a seat on the Easy Squezy. "Wait for what?" Zack asked. "Oh, to watch you kids work" Moseby said with glee. "Well, I suppose I need to change to my uniform" Cody said. "But why?" Moseby asked. "Oh, I offered to take Bailey's job for her" Cody said. "What! But your student cash card have twice as much money as both Bailey's and Zacks," Moseby said. "Really, sweet, that means I can resign" Zack said. "I never offered to pay for you" Cody said. "And I mean, towels is not a girls job, and what do you mean by twice as much, I told Hal to put in only half that money, don't tell me he put in double," Cody asked. "Ah yes, Hal, yup he put in double, and said you might need it," Moseby said. "Who's Hal?" Bailey asked. "Oh, he's my cousin, he and my other cousin Roger, goes around the world to collect rare animals for the animal farm to sell," Cody said. "Yes, and that's why they gave you double, said that you earned that money after they sold that python that you caught" Moseby said. "Damn them, I told them not to give me that much," Cody retorted. "How much did the python get sold for?" Zack asked. "Just a few hundred" Cody said. "Just a few hundred? Ha, more like thousands" Moseby said. "Man, that means we can quit these stupid jobs" Zack said. "I still never offered you that money, only Bailey" Cody continued to point out.

"Anyway, why do you want to do this job?" Moseby asked. "Because, it's a new experience, I mean all I did was catch some animals, and that's about it" Cody said. "Right, and does those animals include pythons, koala bear, polar bear ,and a wolverine," Moseby asked. "Maybe," Cody said. "Dude, you caught wolverine, the guy from X-men?" Zack asked in awe. "No, that's a wild animal, and let me tell ,you, you do not want to get in a fight with the little guy" Cody said. "Anyway, for experience, you would suffer for one semester?" Moseby asked. "Yeah, but I'm only working during morning, afternoons, I got other things to do" Cody said and left. "Any way, I tried reasoning with London but it's like talking to a tractor" Bailey continued with her story. "That's offensive to tractors everywhere" Zack said. "What you need to do, is to scheme her into doing for her, what you want to do," Zack said. "Zack, after all these years of living with you, you should know that I really hate to lie," Bailey said. "But the good thing is, London is an easy person to fool, like remember that time, I tricked her into her into giving me a gold bar," Zack said. "Oh yeah, but you lost it somehow" Bailey said. "Yup, but that's not the point" Zack said. "People, how many towels do you need," Cody complained near the hot tub. "And for the last time, these things aren't tissues" Cody said. "Well, you know, you could just quit this job" Zack said. "No, it's a better experience" Cody said. "Anyway, I'm also entering that yo-yo contest" Zack said. "Good, lets see if you can beat me" Cody said groaning as he got hit again with a towel. "Fine, it's a bet" Zack said.

At London and Bailey's room

"London, what are you doing?" Bailey asked from above. "My toes" London answered. "This little piggy went to the stock market, and this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy ate roast beef, and this little piggy had none, because she's a vegetarian and this little piggy wear 24 karat gold of toe ring, yay piggies, whose a good piggy" London chanted gleefully. Meanwhile, Bailey was lowering her cell phone, onto the ground which played some noise of chickens garbled with pig. "Yeah, what is that?" London asked. "Could be a sea snark" Bailey said. "But what is a sea snark?" London asked. "They're sea creatures that eat through the bulk-head of ships," Bailey lied. "You know, I've been on hundreds of cruises and have never heard of a sea snark," London said. "Err.. that's because snarks only get in from the lower decks,you usually only get in from the upper decks," Bailey said. "You're right, I have never been this low," London said scared. "What do snarks do?" London asked. "Mostly munch on purses and matching belts" Bailey lied. "I have purses with matching belts" London said. "And are also attracted to red nail polish" Bailey continued. "I have red nail polish, huh, they might nibble on my piggies" London asked terrified. "Thank goodness I'm safe, sea snarks can't climb" Bailey commented. London then grabbed some of her bags and said "Lets switch beds, just for fun" which made Bailey grin.

At the sky deck, a guy yelled "Hey towel boy, towel please". Zack then grabbed a towel shooting machine and aimed it at him and then shot it. "Cool towel gizmo, where'd you get it," Bailey asked. "It's a confetti cannon, I borrowed it from the ship's party planner" Zack said. "The same way you borrowed my meal card?" Bailey asked. "Pretty much" Zack said. "Anyway, I see that you're standing up straight, decided to trick London huh?" Zack asked. "I wouldn't say trick exactly" Bailey said. "Hey Bailey, check out this fish I caught today" Cody said walking up from behind. "Hey guys, I'm on the upper deck, and now the sea snarks can't get me" London said. "Err.. hey London check out this fish" Cody said. "What is it, I've never seen it before" London asked. "Oh, it's a sea snark" Bailey lied. "Aah," London screamed and ran away. "Okay, all my life, I've caught animals, but I've never heard of a sea snark, what is it?" Cody asked. "Well, I created a thought in London's mind about these snarks and now, she's scared," Bailey explained. "Right," Cody said walking away. "Okay, maybe a little trick, do you think that I'm a bad person?" Bailey asked Zack. "No, I think that you did the right thing," Zack said. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" Bailey asked. "Because you are" Zack said. "But, I won't tell her if you take my shift during that yo-yo contest" Zack said. "Deal" Bailey said.

Back to London and Bailey's room

"I think that the sea snarks are building a nest in my purses" London said as Bailey entered the room. "London, the truth is, that there are no such thing as sea snarks" Bailey admitted. "Oh, you're just saying that to trick me and my piggies into coming down" London said glaring at Bailey. "No, I said that to trick you and your piggies into going up" Bailey said. "There's that noise again, make it stop, make it stop" Bailey shouted. "Okay, okay, I'll turn it off" Bailey said and turned off her phone. "Ahh, the sea snarks disguised themselves as that hideous phone" London shouted. "No, sea snarks don't exist" Bailey said. "I made it up" Bailey admitted. "Then what is that hideous fish Cody was carrying," London asked. "Oh that's just a tiger globefish" Bailey said. "London I want to say that I'm really sorry for lying to you" Bailey apologized as London slowly descended onto the ground. "Yeah you should be sorry, I mean what did I ever do to you? Ow my back" London said and immediately bent over in pain. "I know, my back still hurts too, even after Cody made it better" Bailey said bending down. "You mean I made you feel this bad" London asked sadly. "Yes, I couldn't stand for two days" Bailey said standing up again. "Oh you poor thing, you're in pain, hunched over, forced to look at those hideous shoes" London said while Bailey looked down on her own shoes. "I guess, we haven't been very good roommates to each other" Bailey said. "I guess not" London sighed. "So, can I put my bed back on the floor" Bailey asked. "Well, okay" London said after pondering about it for a while. "And then we can be real roommates, be best friends and share the room and maybe even some clothes and jewelry," Bailey asked hopefully. "Hold your horses girl, one step at a time" London said.

"Bailey, how could you throw your books at me" Cody shouted as he stormed into the room. "Wait, I didn't" Bailey protested. " Then why is your name on it?" Cody asked. "No, she didn't throw it, I did, when I was arranging our room" London admitted. "Oh, you are so going to pay for this" Cody said walking out. "Wait, can you do to what you did to Bailey's" London shouted. "Fine" Cody said and made her back right and then left.

"Hey, as a fellow competitor, I wanna say good luck" Zack said. "Well yeah, but I'm not here playing for fun, I'm here to win some money" Cody said and walked away. "Right, so have fun" Zack shouted. At the competition, Moseby was announcing "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you to this year's string fling yo-yo competition and to our young competitors, I would like to say Yo-Yo, whats up" with Bailey and London groaning. London got one of her butlers from Russia to take Bailey's spot in the easy squezy. "You know what, why don't we begin with a preliminary round, after ten minutes of our competitors best yo-yoing, and then our judges *Pointing at them* will decide out to finalists, now on your marks get set, yo" Moseby shouted and got out of the way before someone get hits. After ten minutes, Moseby got a paper from the judges and announced "We're down to our two finalists, Cody Hunt *applause from the crowd* and Zack Martin *another applause from the crowd*,". "Great, I created this trick for all of the animals in the world" Cody said and did a couple of tricks which ended up with his star trick and a grand applause from the crowd and a flying kiss from Bailey. " All right, next we have Zack Martin" Moseby said wand walked away. "Right, now, I'm doing this umm.. for the money that I badly need," Zack said. "Don't forget my half if you win" Yohan shouted. "Dude, I got it" Zack shouted. "And my date with Bailey" Yohan finished. "You got it" Zack said. "What!" Bailey shouted. "Anyway, here I go" Zack shouted and did a couple of tricks which started with his favorite round'the'world trick but the others were just ordinary tricks which ended with the walk the dog trick which earned an applause from the crowd. "Now then, the judges will now announce the winner, and the winner is Cody Hunt, will Yohan Yo come up and give this check of a thousand dollars to Cody" Moseby said. "Sure, it'll be fun, plus, you need to show me that trick you did" Yohan said while Zack walked dejectedly down the stairs. "I'm sorry you loss, but I still can't believe you tried to set me up with Yohan," Bailey said. "I'm sorry, but I hope you'll forgive me" Zack said. "Of course, you're my brother" Bailey said giving Zack a hug but, she poured a cold smoothie down his shirt. "Yow, ouch, cold, how could you" Zack stuttered. "It's no big deal, but now you're forgiven" Bailey said walking away laughing. "Cold, cold" Zack stuttered who looked up to see Yohan, a girl, Cody and Bailey laughing. "Very funny," Zack said. "Man, this is hilarious," Yohan said and looked up to see Bailey with another smoothie in her hand. "Okay, fine, you don't have to go out with me," Yohan said walking away with a girl. "Congrats Cody" Bailey said hugging him.

Later that night, both Bailey and London were sleeping when London heard a noise. "Bailey, is that you?" London asked scared but Bailey was deep asleep. The next morning, when Bailey woke up, she saw London with her makeup all smeared and her hair un combed like a birds nest. "OMG London, what happened to you?" Bailey asked. "I don't know, but there was these noise, I think there really are sea snarks," London shouted. "But there are no such thing as sea snarks," Bailey protested. "Well, there was last night" London screamed and hid under her blanket. Outside however, Cody was on the floor laughing. "Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with last night?" Bailey asked. "I do, everything from the jungles of Africa," Cody said.

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and I think I can finally add another idea to episode 12. Enjoy reading it


	4. the kidney of the sea

Hi guys, I'm back and this time, with **The Kidney of the Sea**, Enjoy, the episode

It was morning, and a lot of people were gathered with pink balloons on the deck. "Straighten that collar, suck up that gut, pop that zit" London commanded to several people of the crew. "What is the entire crew doing up here as opposed to I don't know steering the boat" Moseby said but shouted at the end, particularly to the captain whose eyes went wide open and ran towards the engine room. "We have a very important guest flying in on the Tipton helicopter today" London announced. "Your father is coming? Why didn't anyone tell me, I would have that fog horn retuned for that melon bee sweet cheerful sing (or whatever he mumbled)" Moseby gasped. "No, not my daddy, my doggy, Ivana is coming," London declared. "Here, hold this, one of the cabin boys painted it for me, it says BONE VOYAGE, get it? Bone" London asked shoving the cardboard towards Moseby. "Good, can you explain it to me?" London asked.

"Here's your four berry blast, poison, ratz, blue and straw" Zack said at the easy squezy. "I only ordered three" a guy said. "Then I guess you're very lucky" Zack said. "Then I guess you won't be getting a very big tip" the guy countered. "Which will make me very sad," Zack countered while imitating a person crying. "Your turn" Zack finished. "She's here," London screamed while a pink dog basket was getting lowered onto the ship with all of the crew members dodging it instead of catching it. Finally, London jumped onto Moseby and tried to catch the basket and they argued which way did the dog basket go. Meanwhile, a girl came out and started "Hey Ashton," The girl said. "Can you believe this Helicopter, I spent an hour gelling my hair" Ashton (the same guy who was arguing with Zack) complained. While trying to catch the dog basket, London knocked over the chef carrying the cake which is launched toward Ashton and the girl. Ashton hid behind the girl but Zack rushed in slow motion towards the front of the girl and protected her from being smashed in the face and body by a cake. Finally, the basket fell into London's arms and said "Oh sugar plums". Meanwhile, the girl said "You saved me, I can't believe you would take a cake for me,". "Ah, it's no big deal, I still got less klunk in my hair than that guy" Zack said flirting with the girl and both of them laughed but Ashton was glaring distastefully at both of them.

"Zack!, that cake is supposed to be for Ivana" London shouted. "That would explain the liver frosting," Zack commented. "Here Ivana, try some" London said and Ivana started to lick some of the frosting off Zack's face.

*Enter theme song*

"Ah, sparkle, sprinkle (or what she said, I seriously can't make out head to tail what that girl said)" the girl said. "Well, actually, that's my eye" Zack said. "You got frosting on my furnichi flip flop" Ashton complained. "Dude, try a second rule, you can still eat that"Zack said. "Hey, towel boy" Ashton shouted. "That would be me" Cody said. "But actually, I'm a student here on the ship, and this guy here cashed out my friends student cash card," Cody started. "Don't care, I asked for towel boy, not boring story boy," Ashton said attempting to be funny. "It's not boring if you wait until the end" Cody said. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight in the grand dining room?" the girl invited. "Doesn't that sound nice Ashton" the girl asked. "For him it might, you might mind eating with utensils for a change" Ashton sneered. "Dude, if it gets stuck under my nails, make a nice snack for later," Zack said which caused the girl to laugh again. "You know he's not kidding right?" Cody asked. "So, you'll join us?" the girl asked. "Yeah, I'd love to grub with you guys, and thanks for inviting me, err.." Zack said. "Oh, I'm violet" Violet said. "I'm Zack" Zack introduced himself. "I'm late for Polothy class (the same class Sid is teaching from parrot island)" Ashton said dragging Violet with him. "See you later" Violet said.

"I think we hit it off" Zack said in a singsong voice. "What were you thinking? She's in first class and you have no class," Cody said. "I'm thinking Hot babe-angry jerk=happy Zack" Zack said happily. "Wow, that was almost math, good job buddy" Cody commented sarcastically patting Zack's back. Back in London and Bailey's room, "Oh snookums, I'm so sorry that your landing was so rough" London apologized while getting a manicure with her dog. "Especially since you're still recovering from your tummy tuck" London continued. "Hey London, is Bailey here?" Cody asked entering the room. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" London screamed. "What, you look like you've seen a wolf" Cody said. "Get that thing away from me" London screamed. "What, I just asked where Bailey was?" Cody said confused. "Well, I don't know, and get that mutt away from me and my snookums" London said angrily and the dog looked offended. "This is not at all a mutt, this is a fine breed of an Alaskan Malamute or some people would call it a Siberian husky" Cody said. "Oh hey Cody, wow, you got a new pet?" Bailey asked entering the room. "Nope, this is Hunter, my companion in Greenland with my cousins," Cody introduced. "What happened to Hachi?" Bailey asked. "Oh, I got Hunter, while my little cousins got Hachi,, they complained that Hunter scared them, somehow" Cody explained. "Hello? Am I being ignored? Get that mutt away from me and my snookums" London shouted. "Listen, if you don't get that dog away from me and my snookums, my daddy will make both of you disappear," London threatened. "Really, why don't you just try it?" Cody asked. "Fine, I will" London said and picked up her phone. "Hello daddy, can you make this boy here and his mutt disappear from this planet? Oh his name?" London asked. "Hey, what's your name" London asked. "It's Cody Hunt" Cody said smirking. "His name is Cody Hunt, and what! You won't make him disappear, but why? Come on daddy, fine I will" London said. "Well, what happened?" Bailey asked. "Daddy says I can't make him disappear because, his uncle is selling daddy some very rare animals for his new theme park in the Bahamas," London said. "And what happened next?" Cody said. "He said that I challenge you to a contest?" London said. "And what contest will it be? Eating? Leading? Racing? Anything, we all know that an Alaskan Malamute is the greatest at everything," Cody bragged. "No, can your dog tell the difference between a diamond a cubic zirconium" London asked. "Not even I can tell the difference and I'm the world's 179th top student," Cody retorted. "I thought it was 180th" Bailey commented. "Yeah, but another guy from Egypt died in a riot" Cody said. "Anyway, can your dog lead a team of Alaskan Malamute into the middle of Greenland, survive the cold and harsh weather and survive a treacherous rivers which contains water colder than ice and also icebergs bigger than this room," Cody started. "Of course, snookums can do anything" London said. "Well then, let's see then" Cody challenged. "Some other day, but today, we will see whose dog is smarter" London said. "Fine and who will be the judge?" Cody asked. "Bailey here will" London said. "Fine, but how do I know that she won't pick your dog as the winner just because you're a girl, I say we put Woody in as well," Cody said. "Fine and the loosing dog meaning yours will have to swim their way back home," London shouted. "Or it could be your dog who must stay in the brig for the rest of it's trip here" Cody challenged. "I feel ignored" Bailey whimpered. "Quiet sassy girl, so it's a challenge then" London said. "Fine" Cody said and walked out with Hunter at his heels. "Look Bailey, you let me win and I'll give you this necklace here," London said attempting to bribe Bailey with a diamond necklace.

"Look, I can't take it, I want to be fair" Bailey protested. "Just take it and make sure I win" London said shoving it at Bailey. "No I will not, he just walked out, and you are already attempting to bribe me?" Bailey asked smacking her fore-head. In Zack and Woody's cabin, "Hey Woody, how would you like to judge a dog contest?" Cody asked. "That'll be awesome," Woody commented. "Fine, be at the sky deck at three tomorrow, and if you let my dog win, I'll do all of your homework for you for the next 2 weeks" Cody said walking out. "Nice, woo" Woody shouted and farted. In the dining deck, "And that's why, up till this day, I only use a left-handed polar mallet" Ashton said with Violet making faces. "Huh, ho, huh ho, ho, what a delightful voice attack, anecdote" Violet's mother said laughing. "Ladies, gentlemen, Ashton" Zack greeted when he arrived at the table while Ashton was making a face as though he was special. "Wow, Zack, you clean up nice" Violet commented smiling at Zack. "Well, lucky my brother have eight different type of lupus" Zack said smiling. "You must be Violet's sister" Zack said to Violet's mother. "Oh please" Ashton retorted. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Burke" Zack said shaking hands with her but his sleeve fell down. "Nice tux, maybe someday, you'll grow into it" Ashton sneered which caused Violet's mother to laugh. "Your right, it's a little roomy, I borrowed it from my friend, he's a waiter here" Zack admitted. "Good thing he's not friend with the cocktail waitress, or he'll be wearing a mini-skirt" Ashton commented which earned another laugh from Violets mother. "Oh I hate to brag, but I do have the legs for it" Zack countered and lifted his legs onto the table and then lifting up the leg sleeve while Violet's mother stared in shock. "I'm going to sit down" Zack said.

"I have an announcement" Ashton announced. "Dude, you don't have to announce it, just go" Zack said earning a glare each from Violet's mother and Ashton but a giggle from Violet. "What were you saying Ashton?" Violet's mother asked. "Why say it, when you can show it" Ashton said opening a box and removing a necklace. "It's the kidney of the sea" Ashton announced. "That's one tricked out organ" Zack commented. "Louis the fourteenth had it made for his sweet heart, she had a kidney stone problem, and once passed onto the size of well, this" Ashton said showing it to everybody. "Ouch" Zack said. "Now, it will grace the neck of my Violet" Ashton said putting it on her neck. "She loves it" Violet's mother gasped. "Mother I can speak for myself" Violet said to her mother. "It is beautiful" Violet said to Ashton. "And she loves it" Violet's mother added. "She can wear it to my birthday gala tomorrow night, I'm going to be thirty*Zack glanced at her wierdly*,… five" Violet's mother announced earning a look from everybody. "Okay forty, but that's as high as I'll go" Violets mother said. "Come Violet, let us see how your kidney sparkles under the light of the disco ball" Ashton said dragging Violet with him. "Wasn't that a wonderful gift?" Violet's mother asked. "Sure beats the cady bracelet I was going to give her," Zack said and started to gnaw on the bracelet.

"I want to thank you for being our judge again, I know you'll be fair and impartial" Cody said giving Bailey a kiss on both cheeks. "You forgot honest" Bailey giggled. "Honestly, make sure I win" London said giving Bailey a diamond necklace. "But not right away, I don't want to make it obvious" London said taking the necklace back. "Obvious, you just bribed her" Cody said. "No I didn't" London said. "Yes you did" Cody retorted. "Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater…" Cody started. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" London shouted. After a couple more seconds, Bailey blew her whistle "Please guys, lets just go and find Woody and get this contest started" Bailey said and walked away with both contestants following and glaring at each other.

"Hey, guys, guess what, I got a striped shirt for this occasion, holy shit, is that a wolf, you told me it was a dog contest, not wolf" Woody talked but ended up screaming like a girl. "Shut up Woody, its just an Alaskan Malamute" Cody explained. "Liar, it's a wolf" Woody shouted and Hunter started to growl. "Help, it's going to eat me" Woody shouted screaming like a girl again. "Okay, I think we better get someone else" Cody commented. "What is all this commotion?" Moseby asked when he walked towards the group. "Well, we are having a contest to see whose dog is smarter," London said. "Really, then why is Woody screaming like a girl," Moseby asked. "He thinks hunter is a wolf, but it's just a wolf-like breed of domestic dogs" Bailey said. "Well, since Woody won't come anywhere close to the Hunter, I see we have found ourselves a new judge" Cody said. "Who?" Moseby asked. "You" Cody said poking Moseby. "Fine, I'll judge, but we need to do it somewhere quietly, where we will not disturb other guests," Moseby declared. "Fine, but if I lose, you lose your job" London said. "What!" Moseby retorted. "No, if she loses, you will not lose your job," Bailey said. "And why's that?" London asked. "Because, the dogs will be judged according to the point system which I have right here with me," Bailey said. "Aww, that's my little Bailey" Cody said nuzzling Bailey's neck which caused her to giggle. "Anyway, first, sit!" Bailey commanded and Hunter, Ivana and London sat on the floor while Bailey, Cody and Moseby was staring at London.

"Right, one point for Hunter, one point for Ivana and one point for London," Moseby announced reading off Bailey's paper. "Yay, I'm tied for first place," London shouted clapping her hands. "Moving on, and this time, just for the animals," Bailey said. "Speak" Bailey said and both Ivana and Hunter barked but Hunter's is louder. "Okay, another point for Hunter and Ivana," Moseby announced. "Don't Hunter get an extra point for barking louder," Cody asked hugging Bailey from behind. "Right, umm… extra points for confidence" Bailey said. "Is there even such a thing?" Moseby asked. "Yes, there is" Bailey lied. "Right, now play dead," Moseby said and both Ivana and Hunter played dead. "Aww, it's like a mommy's little girl, she's playing dead so bad, that mommy's sad" London chanted and pretended to be sad. "Who is the smarter doggie?" London said. "Ahem, check out Hunter," Cody said and Hunter is buried under the show with it's head only showing. "Good, and extra points for presentation" Bailey said writing something on her paper. "What part of bribe don't you understand" London asked Bailey putting a hundred dollar bill onto the paper and storming out.

Out at the sky deck, "Hey, Zack" Violet asked. "Oh hey Violet, what's going on" Zack said and put his arm on the table but then, he slipped on the plate and his shirt landed onto some food. "Oh, it seems like I'm always cleaning food off of you" Violet commented scrubbing some food off Zack's shirt. "You know, if we were apes, I would make us married," Zack said. "Ha ha, but don't tell my mother, or she'll go bananas" Violet said. "She doesn't like me, does she?" Zack sighed. "No, no, no, it isn't that she doesn't like you, she just likes Ashton and his money, she's hoping that there's a merger in our future" Violet explained. "You mean marriage" Zack asked. "No merger, our family makes olive oil, his makes vinegar, together we can have a salad dressing empire," Violet said. "You know, just for the record, olive oil and vinegar don't mix" Zack commented. "So, uh, where's your necklace" Zack asked. "Oh I left it in my room, it's a little bit too ostentatious for me" Violet said. "I don't know about that, but it sure is flashy" Zack said. "So, what are you doing today" Zack asked. "Whatever you're doing" Violet said. "Well, I'm just picking up empty smoothie cups," Zack said. "Sounds like fun" Violet commented. "You've never worked a day in your life, have you?" Zack asked frowning. "No, but I'd like to give it a shot" Violet said. "Well then, today is your lucky day, start picking up some empty cups" Zack said. "Okay," Violet said and walked towards a girl sitting and took her cup. "Hey, hey, hey, wait till their done" Zack explained. Violet then gave the cup back to the girl and waited for her to finish while she looked at her weirdly, and finally gave her the cup. Later, Zack was folding some towels while Violet was trying to fold one but failed miserably and Zack gave her a towel folded into a swan and she smiled. And a little bit later, Zack and Violet were doing something and a green napkin flew away and when Violet tried to catch it, it flew from her grasp and she felt the wind and opened her arms while Zack hugged her from her back and pretended to look downwards. Later, Zack tried to draw a sketch of Violet. "So, are you done yet? I wanna see it" Violet begged. "You know, it really doesn't do you justice" Zack sighed. "Oh just let me see it" Violet said and got up. Zack just showed her a picture (I just can't describe it, just should just go watch the picture) . "No, it's amazing, I like the way you made my eyes bigger than my head," Violet commented. "And, the space ships are excellent, I like the one with the monkey in it" Violet added. "That's me" Zack said. "Oh that doesn't do you justice" Violet said and she shivered. "Oh you cold?" Zack asked. "Yeah, I'm just going to run and grab my wrap" Violet said walking away. "I'll go and get it for you my little mermaid" Zack said. "Why thank you my little merman" Violet said following Zack. "I think we're going a bit too far" Zack said. "I agree, my wrap is on my left drawer on my left dresser" Violet said handing Zack a card. "I'll miss you" Violet said. "I'll miss you too" Zack said. "I'll miss you more" Violet said. "Too much again?" Violet asked. "No" Zack said. Violet then gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and Zack walked away grinning. Ashton on the other hand watched everything on the stairs.

In Bailey and London's room, "I just don't think that just simple commands are a test of a dogs intelligence" London complained. "I mean, speak, roll over, play dead, those are stupid tricks" London said. "Well, according to the latest issue of dog assessed monthly, a simple way to test your dog's intelligence, and see how long it takes to get it off" Bailey said. "We'll start with Ivana" Bailey said handing the paper to Cody and took a towel and giving it to London. "Ready set go" Bailey said while starting her timer while London dropped the towel onto Ivana. Just then, Ivana fell asleep and started to snore. "She's snoring, she fell asleep" Cody said and then he and Bailey laughed. "Because it's dark under there, which means beady-bites, which shows she's smart, so give her points for that, your turn mutt" London commanded. "You don't get points for falling asleep, you get points for shaking the towel off your head" Cody said like this and then dropped the towel onto Hunter's head who then shook the towel away. "Oh, that's a record, 5 points for Hunter" Bailey said. "Yes, that deserves a treat," Cody said. "Well, if you insist" Bailey said and then put down her things and wanted to hug Cody but Cody just gave a biscuit to Hunter who gobbled it up. "I think that this entire competition is rigged" London said. "Oh please" Cody said and dropped the blanket onto London's head who fell asleep under it and started snoring.

At night, on the sky deck during the birthday party, Zack was busy squeezing an orange. "Look, I know how hard it is to put a fruit into a blender and then to push a button, but this isn't a smoothie, it's a lumpy" Ashton said. Zack just sighed, took a cup and turned around to fill the cup with a smoothie while Ashton put in a necklace into Zack's pocket. "Here you go, enjoy your drink," Zack said giving the drink to Ashton. "Oh, there's an empty table right behind you" Zack said which caused Ashton to turn around while Zack licked his straw and put it into Ashton's cup. "Mr. Moseby" Violet's mother asked. "Yes Mrs. Burke" Moseby answered. "Do you think this ice-sculpture make me look like I have a double chin" Violet's mother asked. "Wait an hour, one of them will melt" Moseby said sarcastically. "Violet you look lovely, but why aren't you wearing the kidney of the sea?" Ashton said. "Well, I only wanted to wear it during a special occasion" Violet said looking nervous. "What could be more valuable, than my 40th birthday" Violet's mother asked. "Next year, when you're fifty" Violet commented.

"Your mother's right, go get it" Ashton said. "Okay the truth is, I can't find it, I looked everywhere, I took the room apart" Violet admitted. "Really, perhaps it's been stolen" Ashton shouted earning several gasps from some people in the party. "Did I just hear the S word" Moseby asked. "Yes, the kidney have been stolen" Ashton said. "Well, have one of the little hot dogs, they're delicious" Moseby said, clearly getting confused. "No, he means my diamond necklace" Violet explained. "Not the Kidney of the sea, how could you lose it and let it out of your sight," Violet's mother gasped. "Had anyone else had access to your room" Ashton asked. "I didn't see anybody when I was up there" Zack said and every one looked at him. "I probably shouldn't have said that" Zack said. "Kidney theif, check his pockets" Ashton said walking away. "Woah, back off, you want to see what's in my pockets, I'll show you what's in my pockets" Zack said. "In this pocket, I have a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Zack said emptying a pocket. "And in this pocket, I have… the kidney of the sea" Zack said staring at the necklace. "Good gobstoppers, that a big rock" Moseby said. "Lets all raise the help" Violet's mother suggested. "Guards, arrest him" Ashton said. "What!" Zack exclaimed. "Zack" Violet began. "Violet, I swear, I didn't do it" Zack said "Zack, I wanna believe you, but why is that necklace in your pocket" Violet asked. "I don't know, I thought there was a brownie in there" Zack said. "He can walk the plank" Violets mother said who apparently was discussing with a bunch of people on how to kill Zack. "Hmm… sadly, our plank was removed during the late seventeen hundreds," Moseby said. "Further more, I know Zack Martin, he is many things, he is annoying, lazy, unreliable, often unkempt, careless and reckless, and tardy, obnoxious, destructive, a triffle gassy" Moseby began.

"Zack is also loud, irresponsible, devious," Moseby continued after 20 minutes. "Is blood coming anytime soon" Zack asked. "And a pain in the butt" Moseby finished. "Thanks" Zack said. "However, he is not a thief" Moseby admitted. "Then how do you explain the necklace in his pocket" Ashton said. "One of the diamonds is missing" Violet's mother gasped. "He must have stole it to feed his bubblegum habbit" Violet's mother gasped. "I can quit anytime I want" Zack said removing his gum. "Starting tomorrow" Zack said. "Obviously he has no impulse control, a sure sign of a criminal mind" Ashton said taking a seat.

"This event is a scavenger hunt, the animal that finds the most objects win" Bailey said and hid a rope under a chair. "Come on Hunter, you can do it" Cody encouraged. "Listen you looser, you better win this, or mommy will cancel your doggy debit card" London threatened. "Ready, go" Bailey said and Hunter rushed to pick up the rope. "It's unfair, Hunter is used to find ordinary things, tell Ivana to find something she knows" London complained. "I want someone to find this diamond" Violet's mother announced and Ivana rushed towards Ashton. "Ivana, where are you going," London asked following Ivana who began to bite Ashton's jacket. "Get this stupid mutt off of me" Ashton shouted. "My Ivana is not a stupid mutt," London said and picked up Ivana who ripped Ashton's jacket and a rock fell out. Moseby then picked it up and said, "Ah Mrs. Burke, is this the missing diamond from the necklace". "No, it can't be" Violet's mother said trembling but Moseby just took the necklace and tried to fit it. "Why it's a perfect match," Moseby gasped. "Ashton, what was it doing in your pocket" Violet asked angrily. "Well, umm… umm…, when I gave you the necklace, it must have fallen out," Ashton lied. "No, you gave it to me in a box, and all of the diamonds were there" Violet countered. "You stole the necklace, and tried to frame me" Zack said outraged. The musicians behind then played "Da-da-dum". "Yes, and I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dog" Ashton shouted and ran away. "I'll get him" Zack said and rushed to get Ashton. "No, I will" Moseby said and followed Zack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like you to know that I have everything under control" Moseby said before screaming. Just then, Hunter pounced onto Ashton and a dart appeared on Ashton's neck. "No, what ugh…" Ashton said before falling asleep. "What the, who was playing darts" Moseby said. "You know, these tranquilizer darts that Hal gave me is real useful" Cody commented playing with a gun with Hunter at his heels. "Give me that, you know that fire-arms are not allowed on board" Moseby said snatching the gun away. "Yes, but a tranquilizer gun is not a fire-arm" Cody said. "Says who?" Moseby asked. "Check the list of fire-arms on the list, and you will not find the tranquilizer gun," Cody said. "Oh, why even bother" Moseby said handing the gun back to Cody. Meanwhile, Violet and Zack were kissing on the floor.

"Clearly, Ivana was the winner" London debated. "No, she isn't, according the points, Hunter wins" Cody debated. "So, Ivana found the diamond" London said. "Yeah, but the bad guy would have gotten away if it wasn't for Hunter" Cody argued. "No, he couldn't have gotten away, we're on a boat" London argued. "Yes he could have, he had a helicopter started up" Cody said. "Clearly, you are an idiot, Bailey, who is the winner?" London asked grabbing a couple of hundred dollar notes. Bailey looked between Cody who apparently was petting Hunter and had his arm around Bailey, and London who was adding more hundred dollar notes to her hand. "Fine, Cody wins," Bailey said surrendering and cuddling into Cody who grinned. "Here's the money" London said shoving it into Bailey's arms. "Okay, it's a draw" Bailey said. "What!" Cody shouted and Hunter barked. "What, Ivana looks ridiculous in a tie" London said. "No, a draw" Cody said. "Well, it's better than a lost" London said walking away. "Well, at least I know who the true winner is" Cody said looking up into the stars. "Yup" Bailey said looking at the stars as well. "Okay, my six-month plan starts" Bailey thought.


	5. showgirls, show & tell

Hiya, it's me again, and now it's "Showgirl, show & tell" boy, this might be hard to edit, well, let's give it a shot.

"So then, the dude punches the dude in the face," Woody said and the put his fist in front of Bailey . "And then starts this killer tube all the way back to Honolulu, where he and his hoola babe feast on Oh-paca-paca with cheese," Woody finished getting a clap from everyone in the class. "Woody, this is a class on world culture, you're supposed to do a report on a city, not a low-budget surfer-flick" Tutweiller scolded. "Hey, waves of terror is very educational, I learned about waves and terror," Woody argued. "Well, your terrifying me, sit" Tutweiller commanded. "Hawaii, is in fact, a beautiful state, with a rich history, and a wealth of natural resources, now who can name one of the chief exports of Hawaii" Tutweiller asked which only prompted Bailey and Cody to raise up their hands. "Hmm… London" Tutweiller mused before picking London. "Can you list one of the chief exports of Hawaii?," Tutweiller asked. "Hawaiians" London said. "How bout coffee?" Tutweiller suggested. "Oh please, I would love some, make it a not-fat decaf with cinnamon sprinkles" London said. "Do I looks like a waitress to you?" Tutweiller asked but as a London attempted to answer "Oh, don't even answer" Tutweiller said.

"Ah, I see you're wearing a traditional Mishawka, you must be doing you're report on the icy capital Yakutsk, of Siberia's soccer republic," Bailey asked grinning. "Close" Zack said lifting up the side of his cap to reveal a set of head phones. "I'm listening to the red sox game, shh…" Zack said and leaned down. "Okay, the next report is on …" Tutweiller said. "Please say Boston, please say Boston" Bailey was praying. "Tokyo" Tutweiller decided. "Oh god damn it" Bailey cursed. A kid then put on a black mask, the type bank robbers would wear, and started to walk up front, "Don't even come up here if everything you're going to say is a ninja zombie 3" Tutweiller said and the kid walked back. "You people, should be ashamed of yourselves, do you people think this class is a joke?" Tutweiller asked angrily. "YES!" Zack shouted standing up getting a look from everyone in the class. "Unlesstheanswerisano" Zack mumbled.

*Enter intro song*

"Can't believe Miss Tutweiller didn't pick me to do my report on Boston," Bailey complained as Cody handed her a smoothie. "Hey, she sent be to re-do my report when I brought in Hunter, said I couldn't do it on the North Pole," Cody also complained. "So, then what are you going to do now?" Bailey asked. "Well, to get revenge, I'm bringing in Nanook, my cousin's pet polar bear to class next week or maybe just a sea lion or a seal, or a gorilla, or any wild animal" Cody said with a mischievous grin. "Well, but mine, I made pie charts, made of an actual pie," Bailey complained. "Oops" Zack said as he turned around and was seen eating a pie. "If it's any consolation, your homework, delicious" Zack said as he took another bite. "Well, you better go tell Miss Tutweiller you ate my A+" Bailey said and continued to drink her smoothie. Then, they heard a laugh, and saw Miss Tutweiller laughing with Moseby. "Look like she's busy with Moseby" Cody said. "Yeah, look at those two, do you think they're courting" Bailey asked. "First of all, no one has been courting since the 1922, which by the way, was the last time Moseby had a date" Zack commented. Bailey just ignored Zack and went to London. "Hey London, did you hear what Bailey and Tutweiller were talking about" Bailey asked. "Yeah, he asked her if she was free tonight, and she said yes" London said. "It sounds like he's asking her out on a date" Bailey said. "Oh, Moseby and Tutweiller sitting on a tree, k-I *Pauses* ising" London chanted. "Oh please, the only woman Moseby had kissed in the past 30 years, is his mother, and even she's not too thrilled about it," Zack sneered. "Any way, I don't really see Tutweiller dating, I mean she's so uptight and like do your homework, don't be tardy, don't eat chalk" Zack continued mimicking. "Come on, let's follow them and eavesdrop on their conversation" London suggested. "London, it's not right to spy on people" Bailey said. "Well, don't think as it as spying, think of it as science, we're merely observing their behavior, from behind their plant," London suggested. "Works for me" Bailey said and both girls walked away. "So Cody, what do you say tonight, we take advantage of the most enticing experience the ship has to offer" Zack asked. "What do you have in mind? You do realize that I have to send a telegram to my uncle for the fishes I caught" Cody said frowning. "I'm talking about the starlight follies" Zack said. "Ah, you want to look at the stars?" Cody asked smiling. "No, we're going to look at dancing girls" Zack said. "Nah, busy doing my new report on world culture, and I need to bring in Nanook," Cody said and slurped down his smoothie and left.

In Zack and Woody's room, Zack went out of the bathroom and got hit by something in the eye. "Was that a toe nail?" Zack asked. "Yeah, I was aiming for the red hat" Woody said. "Dude, why aren't you in your jammies" Woody asked. "Cause I'm going out" Zack said grabbing a jacket. "It's almost curfew" Woody said standing up. "Hey, you still going to see that show?" Cody asked walking into the room. "You guys are going to break curfew just to see some stupid show" Woody asked. "What! No, Zack is, not me, I just came to get my geography … book" Cody said picking up his book from under the bed. "Why is my book under your bed" Cody asked. "No reason," Woody said. "And why is it stained with … ugh… what is this stuff" Cody shouted and threw the book away. "Just a smoothie" Woody said quietly. "And how many days has it been here" Cody asked. "A few days" Woody said and was given a look. "Fine, a few weeks" Woody admitted and Cody just walked out of the room saying "Ugh". "So, you're really going to break curfew to watch a stupid show" Woody asked. "Not just some stupid show, the starlight follies" Zack said. "But that's got" Woody started then giggled. "Girls" Woody finished and giggled again. "I'm in" Woody said and left with Zack. "Wait, Woody, aren't you forgetting something?" Zack asked pointing at Woody's pajamas. "Oh right" Woody said and went to his bed. "My camera" Woody said showing his hand and Zack stared at him.

"There it is boys, behind that velvet rope, lies the promise land, tonight we become men" Zack declared. "Well, we'd better because no on under 18 is admitted in without an adult" Woody pointed. "Hey relax, age is up here" Zack said poking his brain. "Yeah, too bad up here is barely 4 feet off the floor" Woody said poking him. "Look, if you carry yourself like an adult, people will believe you're one" Zack said and started to walk. But then, Woody carried Zack up bridal style. "What the F*&^ do you think you're doing" Zack asked. "You said that if you carried like an adult, people will believe you're an adult" Woody said. "Let me down, now!" Zack shouted and Woody dropped him. "Now look" Zack said and walked towards the security guard. "Hey there buddy, looking good," Zack said and tried to walk past the security guard. "Now hold up, let's see some ID" the security guard said. "Wow, haven't been asked to show that since… umm.. law school" Zack stammered and started to pretend to search his clothes for his ID. "You know what, I must have left it in my other pants" Zack said. "Well, I can't let you in without an ID" the guy said and shoved Zack to one side. "Don't worry, they're with me" Woody said giving the guy a card. "Boy, this is a baseball card" The guy said. "So, it's got date of birth" Woody said. "Oh my mistake, ichirosesuki NEXT!" the guy sneered.

"London, what are you doing here, it's past curfew" Zack asked. "Bailey and I were tailing Tutweiller and Moseby to prove that they're dating but we lost them" London complained. "Where's my sister?" Zack asked. "I guess I lost her too" London commented after looking around. "But I know where I am" London said and grinned. "Woah, wait, I just came up with the best idea," Zack said. "London, will you be our mom" Zack asked. "No way, I will not dress up like Carey, i have 3 words for those cheap outfits hi-de-ous" London said. "He means pretend to be our mom so we can get into that show, and best of all, what your wearing, perfect" Woody said grinning. "I know" London said. "Even those guys think I dress perfectly" London thought skipping. "She thinks she dresses like a mother ?" Zack thought. "I like pie" Woody thought. "Hi, we're back, and we brought our mom" Zack said. "You're their mom?" the guy asked. "The happiest day of my life is when the doctor told me I had given birth to adorable, identical twins" London said hugging Zack and Woody. "Next!" The guy shouted and all three of them walked away.

"This is not going to work" Zack complained as he and London walked back wearing sailor outfits. "Not with that attitude, sailor" London said cheerfully. "Oh he's in the drama classroom, apparently, he played a sailor before and wanted to stretch," London said and walked towards the showroom. "Ahoy there matey, my ship mate … Becky (actually its Backy) and I thought we'd take the show while on leave" London chanted sounding mascular after deepening her voice. "You're on leave from the navy, and thought you're going to spend it on the ship," The guy asked. "We get nauseous on land" Zack mumbled. "Oh, that makes sense, hold on" The guy said and walked into the show room. "It's pretty full in there but I guess I can squeeze in two fellow servers" the guys said. "Fellow servers, you're a security guard" Zack pointed out. "That's right, I like to think us as the unsolved sixth branch of the military, the thin beige line between order and chaos" the guys said respectfully. "well, you're doing a bang up job" London complimented. "Oh man, it means a lot" the guy said tearfully and started to cry. "Enjoy the show" the guy said and saluted them. Then, London and Zack saluted them and when Zack moved his hand down, his fake beard got stuck to his hand and tried to shake it off. "Uh-huh, nice try but I was trained by the CIA" the guy said. "You mean," Zack started. "That's right, Call's Investigator Acadamy, that's why I can see a phony disguise a mile away," the guy said. "I'm here to relieve you" Woody said and walking towards them. "Okey-dokey, let me get me a sandwich or something" the guy said and walked away. "Woody, you're a genious," Zack said and walked in. "I know" Woody said and followed him. "ooh, sparkly" London said and bent down.

"What do you mean your replacement showed up, ah you there, freeze" Moseby walked in scolding the guy. "See, I told you" the guy said. "Oh Kirby, he's not a security guard, heck he's in a sailor uniform, and he's a student," Moseby lectured. "Is what he's saying true, … blackbeard" Kirby asked. "Look, this is" Moseby started and removed London's cap. "London, what are you doing outside of curfew" Moseby asked shocked. "Well, me and Bailey were tailing Moseby and Tutweiller to find out if they're dating and then I lost Moseby, Tutweiller and Bailey, but I know where I am" London started blabbering and then grinned when the part where she knew where she was came up. "Then, what is all this?" Moseby asked gesturing to the sailor costume. "Well, I was …" London began. "Sir, there's a snake on the loose on board" a guy said. "Kirby, you escort London to her room, and I'll go get Cody" Moseby said and walked off.

Inside, Woody and Zack found seats and took them. "Ladies and gentlemen, starlight dancers" a guy (not Kirby) shouted into the microphone. And then, the scene changed to the stage where some ladies dressed in orange costumes walked out and started to dance and walk towards the crowd. "I think I'm in love" Zack said. "With which one" Woody asked. "With her" Zack said pointing towards a girl. "No, her" Zack said pointing to another girl and then pointed to every girl in the show saying "No, her". And then one of the girls came up to Zack, ruffled her feathery scarf around his neck and then put up her leg for Zack to see and then walked off somewhere else. Zack then raised his hand to get the girl and then he said "Don't go". Then, Kirby walked in found Zack and Woody. "Sorry boys, but I told you" Kirby started and then stared at the girls. "Damn" Kirby drooled. "Show's over" Kirby said and tried to lead the boys out but couldn't stop staring at the girls and he kept on hitting Zack or Woody on the walls. On the way back to their cabin, on the sky deck, they met up with Moseby and Cody. "Hey guys, how's your show" Cody asked waving. "Zack, Woody what are you doing here? I should have known, you guys were trying to sneak into the starlight follies, right?" Moseby interrogated. "No, no we weren't" Zack and Woody stammered. "Yes you were" Kirby said. "Wait, quiet" Cody said and then threw a bag over the snake's head and then tied it in a swift move and the snake laid down on the floor quietly. "well, that's over" Cody said wiping his hand on his shirt. "How? How? What happened to the snake?" Zack stammered. "Oh, its still alive, snakes are intelligent creatures, when it can't see, it simply just lay still, because it knows that it can't fight back, but see, its harmless," Cody said and then dropped the snake on Woody and he started to whimper. "Man, it's like he never had a snake around his neck before" Cody commented and walked away.

The next day, Zack and Woody was telling everyone about their experience in the Starlight follies. "Just then, down comes her soleto(or what heel Zack was saying) heel," Zack bragged and Woody put his foot near Zacks face. "This close to our faces" Zack said. "This close" Zack finished. "Hah, greatest experience of my life" Woody said. "You went to the star light follies to star at scantily clad women?" Bailey asked disgusted. "No" Zack said nervously. "What? NO" Zack stammered. "I went for the music, the band was awesome" Zack lied. "The irodinklemen combo" Bailey asked. "Of the heezy" Zack lied again. "No we didn't, we went for the girls," Woody retorted innocently. "You know, I have just lost most of the respect I had for you, if there even was any to start with" Bailey said. "Hey guys, what'd I miss" Cody said entering the class with a snake with it's head in a bag. "A snake?" Woody stammered. "No Woody, it's a lion with an extraordinarily long and colorful tail," Cody said sarcastically. "Can I see it" Woody asked. "For god sake, it's a snake, but different from yesterday, it's a double headed snake, and it's really rare, I caught it this morning, when we docked in Africa to drop off some passengers" Cody said. "Haha, there's no such thing as a double headed snake" Woody said laughing nervously. "Actually Woody, there is a rare species of double headed snakes, you can't find it in many zoo's because it's rare, and it's endangered, and it's still being observed by scientists, you can sell one for a minimum of a few hundred thousand dollars" Bailey stated. "that's right" Cody commented and beamed happily at Bailey who giggled.

"Good morning class" Tutweiller said walking in and everyone took their seats. "Good morning Mrs. Tutweiller" Everyone said. "Okay, first report," Tutweiller began. "Please say Boston, please say Boston" Bailey prayed. "Cody" Tutweiller said. "Damn it" Bailey groaned. "Right for my report, I will be doing it on Congo in Africa," Cody began. "Oh-my-gosh Cody, is that a snake!" Tutweiller shrieked. "Yup, and it's a rare…" Cody attempted to continue. "I don't care even if it's rare, it's a wild animal, and I will not tolerate" Tutweiller shouted. "Well, I brought a tame one last time, and you rejected me" Cody pointed out. "How can a wolf be tame" Tutweiller shrieked again. "It's an Alaskan Malamute, not a wolf," Cody said angrily. "Cody, if you promise not to bring anymore wild animals to class, I will give you an A on your next assignment" Tutweiller compromised while calming down. "A+" Cody bargained. "Fine, just get it out of my class" Tutweiller screamed. "Right" Cody said and walked out. "Wait, where are you going" Tutweiller asked. "Well, there's a man who's a private collector, and he offered me six hundred thousand dollars for this snake, so I got to go sell it, then put it in my bank account" Cody said walking away. "Sometimes, I think that that guy is partly animal, but he has a lot of potential to be a true scholar" Tutweiller sighed.

"Next, Bailey Martin," Tutweiller shouted. "Right, for my report, I will be giving a report on Boston" Bailey started. "Hold up," Tutweiller said. "Yes miss," Bailey said. "Bailey, I get a feeling that your going to give a very long report" Tutweiller said sweetly. "Well, I got a idea, why don't you just do your report with Cody, so we don't have to listen to a long boring speech" Tutweiller said. "But miss…" Bailey began. "Next Zachary Martin" Tutweiller shouted and Zack walked to the front of the class while Bailey walked to her seat after glaring at Zack. "Vegas Baby, the place to be" Zack started. "It's all about the cards though, you need to know when to hold them, when to fold them, and when to deal them" Zack continued and accidently dropped all of his cards on the floor. "Or 52 at a time" Zack bragged and bent down to pick up the cards. "Wow, someone is actually getting a lower grade than Woody" Tutweiller commented. "Yes" Woody said. Zack just continued to pick up his cards, he saw an anklet on Tutweiller's leg with a heart shape on it. "Oh my" Zack stammered gawking at the leg. "Zack, is there a problem" Tutweiller asked. "No, no, just shuffling " Zack lied and then crawled towards Woody. "Woody, I need your help" Zack said and Woody rushed forward with Zack. "See if you can find a heart" Zack said and Woody began to search on the floor but when he looked up like Zack, he saw the anklet on Tutweiller's leg. "Found it" Woody stammered and gave Zack a card.

After class, Zack, Cody, Bailey and Woody were at the Easy Squezy arguing. "Hey Guys, Hey, so the showgirl with the great legs are Tutweiller" Zack said. "Seriously?" Cody asked. "Yup" Zack said and Woody here can prove it. "Wait, why do I even care?" Cody suddenly asked himself and put on his earphones. "But she couldn't have been on the show last night, she was on a date with MR. Moseby" Bailey said. "Uh, did you see her?" Zack asked. "Well, we were following her and then we lost her" Bailey admitted. "Well, that does not prove, we saw her" Zack argued. "But anyone could have an anklet with a heart on it" Cody commented. "And did you see her face" Bailey added. "No" Zack admitted. "Then, that's not proof" Bailey said. "Proof of what?" Tutweiller asked walking in on them. "Umm.." the group stammered. "Proof that the goblin shark is not extinct" Cody said randomly. "Umm.. yeah, but where can you find a shark that looks like a goblin, I mean that's unreal" Zack said. "Aww… I like it that you guys are discussing academics (goblin shark is under the subject of biology and history) outside the class room" Tutweiller said smilling. "I guess I inspired you, I get a kick out of that" Tutweiller continued. In Woody and Zack's head, they were imagining Tutweiller in her costume twirling around and then kicking the air. In Bailey's mind, she saw Tutweiller dancing with Moseby. In Cody's mind, he imagined Tutweiller doing a flying kick at Moseby. "Why are all of you staring at me?" Tutweiller asked. "What, first we're paying too little attention to you, and now we're paying too much attention, what's wrong with you" Zack complained.

"Meanwhile, Miss Tutweiller would probably like to get back to her room to get ready for her show tonight" Bailey said innocently. "Oh, I don't have a date tonight" Tutweiller said blushing. "So, I guess if your free tonight, that means that you can tutor me" Cody said. "Tutor you, you wrote the lesson plan for the next month" Tutweiller said jokingly. "Then tutor Zack and Woody, Woody? Where did you go?" Cody said grabbing Zack and Woody but Woody had disappeared. "Well, just Zack, he's as dumb as cork" Bailey said pushing Zack forward. "Dumber, cork serves the function of society" Zack said randomly. "I can't tutor anyone these evening, I actually do have plans" Tutweiller admitted. "Really, anyone special?" Bailey asked rushing forward. "From nine to three, I'm all yours, but afterward, I'm" Tutweiller began. "Whose, whose are you?" Bailey asked skipping. "Someone" Tutweiller gasped. "Ah, Tutweiller, I need to talk to you" Moseby said walking towards the group. "Of course Mr. Moseby, anything for you" Tutweiller said and walked away. "Oh, Moseby and Tutweiller up for another date?" London asked walking towards the group. "Yup, She'd say that she'd to anything for him" Bailey said excitedly.

"No, no, no, I'm sure she has another performance in the starlight follies" Zack said. "Nuh-uh, she's keeping Mr. Moseby after school" London said. "That's it, we're going back to the show tonight, and get you your proof" Zack declared. "And how are we going to do that?" Bailey asked. "Don't worry baby, I've got a plan" Zack said putting an arm around both London and Bailey. "I don't like the sound of that" Bailey and Cody said at the same time. "Hey guys, what'd I miss" Woody said walking back towards the group with his mouth full of gravy.

"What other plan have you got?" Bailey asked that night when Zack had London and Bailey dressed up in the star light follies costume. "What are you talking about, this is a great plan," Woody said. "No, this is a horrible plan" Cody corrected. "Wow," London said after looking into the mirror. "What is it" Zack asked. "I look good in glitter" London commented. "Looks like London likes this plan, but I don't understand why I have to wear the showgirl costume" Bailey said frowning. "Look, you can charm your crush" Zack whispered. "Like your one to complain, Zack made me capture two showgirls and put them in our room for some reason, also had me knock them out" Cody wondered. "I like this plan" Woody said. "I'm leaving you guys" Cody said disgusted then walking away. "So, I don't have to go through this plan" Bailey said. "Just get going" Zack said pushing both girls into the room.

In the room, London and Bailey were together. "You go there, I'll go there" Bailey said pointing to opposite directions. "Got it" London said. London pretended to stretch and then touched one of the showgirls legs who looked down at her. "No, no, love your shoe stoe" London said walking away. Bailey on the other hand walked to a showgirl who was putting some make-up on and she knocked something over "Scuse-me" Bailey said and bent over, and then she pulled the girl's leg up and then dropped it. "Thank you" Bailey said and then walked towards London. "None of them are wearing anklets, I knew Miss Tutweiller would not do something like this, now let's go" Bailey said. "Wait, I need more glitter" London said and walked towards the make-up table. "Come on ladies, let's go, let's go" a guys said walking in. "Wait, we're not, wait" London and Bailey protested but no one heard them and was rushed outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the starlight follies" the voice said and then an applause is heard. And then a group of dancers came, first from the left, then the right and then, London came out from the middle alone and started dancing like someone mad at the middle of the stage (or what she was dancing, I can't describe Bailey and London embarrassing themselves, go watch it yourself, it'll still be the same, well until the part where Zack and "Cody" came out, I'll continue typing from there, sorry, I just can't describe it)

"Who-think-coco-men (or what Zack or Cody said, I'm not sure)" Zack said. "Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" the producer asked angrily. "Looking for our friend, ah, there they are" Zack said pointing at a direction and when the producer looked, Zack and Woody ran off in the opposite direction. "Hey" the producer shouted as Zack and Woody ran onto the stage where Zack and Woody are still dancing. "Found them" Zack said. "What do we do?" Woody asked. "Smile and sell it" Zack said and him and Woody started dancing in front of the crowd with the crowd laughing at them. "What are you guys doing out here?" Woody asked. "Looking fabulous," London said and then danced to another direction. "No one's wearing an anklet" Bailey said dancing. "Well, maybe she took it off, you've got to check in one of these masks" Zack said. "And we've got to hide because there's Kirby," Woody said and then both Zack and Woody ran off stage. "Oh" Bailey said and then she and London ran off stage. Woody then took a big violin and a guys cap which also had a wig and pretended to play the violin and then started to play it. London on the other hand was dancing around madly like an acrobat hitting several passengers. "Let's get on the stage" Bailey said and both her and London went back to the stage with the other girls. "Hi, sorry" Bailey said as she opened the girl's masks one by one to find Tutweiller.

"Hey, Bailey, have you found Miss Tutweiller yet?" Zack asked. "Yeah, the one standing next to Moseby by the door" London said and all three (Zack, Woody and Bailey) of them stared at the door. "Oh-no, run" Bailey said but tripped and fell onto the floor and pushing every girl down as well but London immediately stood right back up and posed. After the show, Moseby was pacing forward and backward. "I can not believe that you snuck into a restricted show" Moseby scolded. "On a school night" Tutweiller scolded. "As showgirls" Moseby said in a partially sing-song voice. "How did you know where we were" Zack asked. "Let me see, I don't know, two of the show girls in your room" Moseby shouted. "It was the boy's plan, they saw you as one of the showgirls" Bailey admitted. "The girls thought you and Mr. Moseby were dating" Woody countered. "The girls thought you and Mr. Moseby were dating" Zack shouted. "Your shouting" Woody said. "Oh sorry, the drum really messed up my hearing and" Zack said. "And your messing up mine" Tutweiller said angrily. "We told you she wasn't in the show" London said. "Well, maybe not tonight, but how do you explain the anklet" Woody said. "Then how do you explain the anklet" Zack shouted. "Okay, so maybe she's a showgirl and dating Mr. Moseby, can we all agree on that" Bailey compromised. "Oh please, a show girl is so out of Moseby's league" Woody said. "Excuse me" Moseby said shocked. "And Miss Tutweiller is too old to be a show girl" London added. "Excuse me" Tutweiller commented angrily. "It is none of your business that I'm a show girl or not. Or dating Mr. Moseby or not… and it would be a not on both" Tutweiller said. "I don't care what you do, as long that I'm in next week's show" London said posing again. "Where you and your cohorts are going to be is in detention" Tutweiller said and all four of them walked out. "Why was she talking about a pension" Zack asked loudly.

"That was a close one" Tutweiller said. "Yup, thanks again for filling in for Annabel for the show last night" Moseby said. "Yeah, to tell you the truth, I had fun" Tutweiller admitted. "As much as I like my job teaching, I do enjoy the chorus line" Tutweiller said and kicked up into the air. "Oh my, you do kick so high" Moseby said clapping loudly. "Bravo" Moseby said. "I can't believe the kids thought we were dating" Tutweiller said and both her and Moseby laughed. "SIlly" Moseby said. "Ridiculous" Tutweiller said. "As if I see you anything else as a teacher" Moseby said. "So that's what happened" Cody said on the stage. "Cody, what are you doing here" Moseby asked surprised. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was simply spying on you, well, more like watching the four of them, hilarious ain't it" Cody said walking towards the two of them. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me Miss Tutweiller," Cody said and Tutweiller breathed out, relieved. "Or you know, I could write a book about the adventures of my wild teacher" Cody mused walking out. "Anyway, good night Mr. Moseby," Tutweiller said walking out of the door. "Yes good night" Moseby said but when he saw her, he saw her as a show girl (just watch the last part and you'll understand).

The next week, the class was chatting about stuff they did. "Man, I still believe that Tutweiller was a showgirl" Zack debated. "Yup, and also the anklet" Woody added. "Well, like it or not, she isn't" Bailey said. "How do you know?" Cody asked walking towards the group. "What do you mean?" Bailey asked. "Well, if you stuck around for the next five to ten minutes, you would have found out everything" Cody said taking his seat. "Eh?" Zack said. "I know everything" Cody said. "Tell us what happened" Woody said. "Nah, Moseby and Tutweiller would kill me, not that they could even stand a chance" Cody said. "Let me guess, they made you not tell anybody" Bailey guessed. "Close, I chose not to tell anybody" Cody said. "All right class, settle down, now, Cody, Bailey, come up and give your report," Tutweiller said. "Right, for our report, we have decided," Cody started. "To write about the underwater city in Australia (yup, the diving adventure, by Williard Pryce)" Bailey continued. "Interesting, tell us more about this underwater city" Tutweiller said. "Bailey you start, I'll go call Big Boy" Cody said walking out of the class. "Wait, who is this Big Boy" Tutweiller asked frightened. "I bet it's a dolphin" Woody shouted. "No, it's a killer whale" Cody said proudly and pointed into the horizon and every body rushed out to see the whale. "Cody, Bailey, I know you take your projects too far, so I'm just going to give you each an A+," Tutweiller said and fainted.

(_)(_)-

Sorry I'm late at finishing my story, it's just that I got carried away reading my books by williard price and I was grounded from using my computer, and then I got an inspiration for another story, so basically, I'm a busy guy


	6. really sorry

Hey, guys, I'm sorry but I am not continuing this fanfiction anymore, sorry, but the characters are just too different and I have no ideas now, but I am starting a new fanfiction and I swear, I will finish it, look out for it, it's about Bailey and Cody talking about their first kiss. Cailey. Sorry for stopping this one, if anyone want to continue it, they can take it.


End file.
